Una nueva etapa
by HydeistMoon
Summary: Por fin actualizado, después del accidente Serena debe regresar a clases. Afortunadamente nadie sabe lo ocurrido a excepción de Darien, el y Serena ahora comparten ese pequeño secreto. entren y lean.
1. Un nuevo colegio

Este es el primer fic que escribo, ojala que le guste. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, me ayudarían bastante.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto como distracción y entretenimiento no con fines de lucro

(…) Aclaraciones o detalles de la escena

"_XXX"_ Pensamientos

**Un nuevo colegio**

Era una tranquila mañana en el sector N° 10 de Japón… hasta que un grito desesperado y lleno de angustia acabó con aquella tranquila mañana.

SERENA: Ahhhhhhhh!, por que no me despertaste mamá (mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y cepilla su rubio cabello)

MAMÁ IKUKO: Serena, te llame tres veces y no haces caso, siempre es lo mismo (dijo con total tranquilidad).

SERENA: ¡¡¡¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!!! (decía mientras trataba desesperadamente de vestirse con su nuevo uniforme, al mismo tiempo tomaba una rebanada de pan como desayuno y revolvía su tocador buscando los accesorios que siempre utilizaba para su muy conocido peinado –su dos chonguitos-)

MAMÁ IKUKO: Ten cuidado hija te vas a ahogar si hablas mientras comes! (mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro) _"nunca cambiará"_

SERENA: (Revolviendo todo lo que había sobre su tocador y en su mesita de noche) Mamá, ¿donde están mis accesorios para el cabello?, los necesito para peinarme (mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente) … ya es muy tarde (observando la hora en su reloj de gato)

SERENA: Tranquila Serena, además yo creo que es tiempo que cambies ese peinado, ya no eres una niña y este es un buen momento para hacerlo; nuevo colegio-nuevo peinado ¿no lo crees así hija?

SERENA: Pero mamá… (protestó, pero al ver que su madre no cambiaba de actitud no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar) uuufff!, esta bien mamá, además no puedo retrasarme mas.

Serena se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador observándose y tratando de decidir como peinarse; debido al tiempo del cual disponía únicamente recogió su cabello en un chongo alto, dejando que unos pequeños mechones colgaran a los lados.

SERENA: (Mirándose al espejo) _"Creo que este estilo me queda bien"_

Se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y bajo de su habitación a toda prisa, recogió su mochila, se despido de su mamá y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Colegio Imperial de Tokio

Serena se encontraba muy agitada, tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su piernas y trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiración ya que la carrera que emprendió desde su casa hasta el colegio –cinco cuadras aprox.- la dejó prácticamente sin aire; en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo que realizó ya que su mejillas estaban rojas, en su frente se deslizaban unas cuantas gotas de sudor y su cabello estaba algo despeinado.

SERENA: Lo logré (dijo para si misma. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, se quedó admirando todo el entorno) _"mamá tenia razón, todo el ambiente es más… ¡adulto!"._

¿?: Serena tonta, otra vez te quedaste dormida.

Con cara de pocos amigos Serena gira su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, al ver a sus amigas su rostro se llena de felicidad y corre a abrazarlas.

SERENA: Chicas que alegría verlas

MINA: Que gusto me da verlas chicas, no puedo creer que no pudiéramos vernos en las vacaciones.

REI: Y ese peinado?, como te quedaste dormida ya no te dio tiempo de peinarte bien? Jiji (dijo con un tono de burla en su voz)

SERENA: no es tu asunto Rei (le enseña la lengua en señal de fastidio, mientras arreglaba su peinado)

LITA: Me gusta tu nuevo estilo, ya no pareces una niña.

SERENA: (con las mejillas sonrosadas) Gracias Lita, de hecho me inspiré en tu peinado

MINA: Y cambiando un poco de tema, ya consiguieron novio chicas? (dijo agudizando la mirada mientras inspeccionaba la reacción de cada una de sus amigas)

SERENA: Noooo (suspirando con tristeza) ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de conocer chicos guapos porque no puede salir, y …

AMY: (Interrumpiendo a Serena) Hay Mina tu solo pensando en chicos.

Serena, que bueno no saliste, espero que hayas aprovechado tu tiempo estudiando para ponerte al corriente y no sufrir como el año pasado, ¿recuerdas que casi no te graduabas con nosotras porque ibas a reprobar matemáticas?

Lita, Mina, Rei y Serena pusieron cara de circunstancia mientras que una gota resbalaba por su frente (imaginen el estilo animé).

LITA: Amy aún no conoces a Serena (dijo suspirando)

SERENA: (Haciendo un puchero) Lita porque me tratas de esta manera, yo tenia toda la intensión de estudiar estas vacaciones (empezó a jugar con sus pulgares) pero surgieron cosas que me lo impidieron, además…

REI: Si de seguro te la paste viendo televisión y comiendo golosinas, con razón te ves mas gorda.

Serena estaba lista para protestar cuando se escuchó por los altavoces la indicación para que todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se formaran en la fila que les corresponde, de acuerdo al día en que presentaron el examen de admisión.

AMY: Vamos a formarnos (empezando a caminar para que las chicas la siguieran). Yo hice la prueba el lunes así que esta es mi fila, nos vemos luego chicas.

REI: Yo la hice el viernes y ustedes?

LITA: Yo también el viernes (sonriendo un poco aliviada ya que no quería estar sola)

MINA y SERENA: Nosotras venimos el jueves, (ambas se miraron y sonrieron). Vamos a estar juntas (se abrazaron y se fueron a su fila)

Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso comenzaron a buscar su lugar en sus respectivas filas, por lo que el patio principal poco a poco se fue llenando de alumnos. El patio era realmente grande, estaba delimitado a los lados por varios árboles de cerezo llenos de flores, también había algunas mesas y bancos para que los alumnos pudieran reunirse en sus horas libres.

SERENA, MINA, LITA, AMY y REI: _"que bueno que vamos a estar las cinco juntas en este hermoso colegio"_ mientras seguían contemplando los alrededores


	2. Una hermosa distracción

**Una hermosa distracción**

El prestigio del Colegio Imperial de Tokio es enorme, tanto que jóvenes de preparatoria y universitarios de todo Japón desean estudiar en el.

Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei e incluso Serena no fueron la excepción, al salir de secundaria todas estaban muy emocionadas por entrar a dicho colegio. Pero ahora se encontraban esperando instrucciones ya que eran parte de los nuevos alumnos del Colegio Imperial de Tokio.

A pesar de ya haber estado ahí cuando hicieron sus pruebas no podían creer la grandeza del lugar todo era muy moderno y sofisticado. Al frente de las filas de nuevos alumnos, se erguían cuatro grandes columnas de acero que sostienen un techo de vidrio, esta era la entrada a las áreas de estudio.

En sus instalaciones claramente se podía distinguir que el colegio aceptaba a estudiantes de nivel preparatoria y universidad, los 3 edificios ubicados del lado izquierdo eran modernos, con la correcta ventilación e iluminación natural, en cada piso habían barandales de grueso y brillante acero. Del lado derecho, se ubican también 3 edificios, estos son mas impresionantes que los anteriores, su diseño de vanguardia con terminaciones asimétricas, grandes ventanales y antenas de telecomunicaciones en cada uno de ellos, hacen la diferencia; por lo anterior es fácil deducir que las aulas del lado izquierdo son para preparatoria y las del derecho para la universidad.

Dividiendo preparatoria y universidad se extiende un amplio pasillo con plantas adornando los costados; el pasillo conduce a las áreas deportes y artes, por mencionar algunas se tienen canchas de tenis y basquetball, un gimnasio, una pista de hielo, un salón de artes y un gran auditorio.

VOZ: Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Setsuna Meiō, seré su coordinadora durante un año, yo seré quien organice sus horarios, coordine los eventos culturales, deportivos y artísticos que tendrán durante todo el año … (Setsuna continua con algunas indicaciones)

MINA: Es muy joven nuestra coordinadora, ¿no lo crees Serena?... ¿Serena?

MINA: Serena (golpea levemente la cabeza de Serena para así llamar su atención)

SERENA (con cara de tonta) ¿Decías algo Mina?

MINA: ¿Que tanto miras Serena? (dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde Serena estaba viendo)

SERENA Ya viste que chico tan guapo? Ummm! (con corazones en sus ojos)

MINA: A quien te refieres?, hay muchos chicos guapos (babeando)

SERENA Ya lo sé Mina, pero yo me refiero al chico que se encuentra en el área de las mesas, junto a los cerezos, (señalando con el dedo) es el pelinegro que esta platicando con el chico rubio… que por cierto también esta muuuuuyyyy guapo. _"no puedo creerlo estoy en el cielo que chicos tan guapos,… me gustan los dos jijiji"_

MINA: (Levantando la voz, mejor dicho, gritando a pleno pulmón) Que guapo es Serena!!!!, yo creo que es universitario, ¿tendrá novia?, ¿le gustaran la rubias ?...

SERENA (Interrumpiendo a su a miga y haciendo un puchero) Minaaaa, yo lo vi primero.

MINA: Pero es muuuuuyyyyy guapo, además ni siquiera lo conoces, yo también tengo derecho a intentar conquistarlo. Además!, en el amor todo es valido, como la guerra.

SERENA (Con una gota en la frente) Si Mina, como tú digas; pero el dicho es: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

MINA: Bueno pero tu me entendiste no?

Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que todos sus compañeros habían caminado hacia las aulas y ellas dos seguían a mitad del patio discutiendo y gritando.

SETSUNA: Señoritas que están esperando?, no escucharon las indicaciones?. No se retrasen, ya las van a ubicar en sus aulas. (dijo por los altavoces y con una clara molestia en su voz)

Las risas de sus compañeros de grado y de los estudiantes universitarios no se hicieron esperar -incluyendo a los jóvenes causantes de la distracción de las rubias-.

REI: Serena tonta, siempre nos hace pasar vergüenzas.

LITA: A nosotras porque, si no estamos con ella?.

REI: Si pero todos nos van a ver con ella en las horas libres.

LITA: Yo creo que no es para tanto.

Mina y Serena se reintegraron en la formación, tiempo después los alumnos de nuevo ingreso fueron ubicados en sus aulas, se les indicaron sus horarios y les fueron entregadas las listas de actividades extracurriculares para que eligieran cual cursarían en este periodo escolar.


	3. El primer encuentro

**El primer encuentro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el patio del colegio, a la hora de descanso

Las cinco amigas estaban sentadas alrededor de una de las mesas del patio principal, platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en la maña y sobre lo que les ha parecido el colegio.

AMY: El colegio realmente es muy bonito, su plan de estudios es muy interesante, la biblioteca esta muy completa y también me gustó que podemos conocer y platicar con los estudiantes universitarios (el resto de las chicas asintió con la cabeza muy emocionadas), así nos puede platicar como son las clases del nivel univeritario (las 4 amigas cayeron de lado –estilo animé-).

SERENA: Amy como siempre solo piensa en estudiar, estudiar y en… estudiar, jajaja.

La aludida bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

REI: La que debería interesase en el estudio eres tu Serena (mirando acusadoramente a la rubia)

MINA: Pues a mi también me encantó que podamos ver a los chicos universitarios (suspirando), están guapísimos¿verdad Serenaaaaa?

SERENA: (Suspirando) Siiiiiii

LITA: Es verdad, pero se parecen al chico que me rompió el corazón (dijo con tristeza)

REI: Tienen razón son muy guapos, aunque no creo que alguno se fije en una ni-ña (enfatizando cada silaba) como tu Serena, a ellos les gustan las mujeres interesantes, maduras y bellas.

MINA y SERENA: Como tu Rei?

REI: Pues claro, no me digas que después del ridículo que hiciste en la mañana alguno de ellos va a pensar que no eres una niña?

AMY: No digas esas cosas Rei, Serena a madurado mucho desde que la conocimos en la secundaria.

LITA: Es verdad, además no creo que los chicos universitarios presten atención a los de nuevo ingreso.

MINA: (con cara de pocos amigos) ¿tu también Lita, no crees que somos bellas y que los superiores se enamorarían de nosotras? (con los ojos de corderito a medio morir)

LITA: No me refería a eso, lo que quería decir es que no creo q los superiores se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasó esta mañana con Serena y contigo en el patio.

REI: Tienes razón Lita, pero aún así creo que no se van a fijar en una niña (mirando directamente a Serena)

SERENA:_ "Rei nunca va a cambiar", _Ya dejemos eso, yo tengo hambre voy a comprar algo y regreso.

Como es de esperarse, Serena compró una dotación completa de comida la cual incluía 1 refresco, 2 emparedados, 1 rebanada de pastel, 1 bolsa de galletas y algunas otras golosinas. El problema era como llevarse todo, después de analizar su posibilidades decidió apilarlo en forma de pirámide y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

El llegar intacta hasta su destino y, más importante aún, con su almuerzo completo; no fue tan fácil como lo imaginó, pero ya llevaba recorrido la mitad del camino así que no podía desistir. Mientras seguía caminando la lata de refresco comenzaba a moverse de su lugar, por lo que la rubia con una rápida maniobra intentó reacomodarla en su lugar.

Debido a esta distracción Serena no vio a la persona que caminaba directamente hacia ella y que para su desgracia no estaba prestando atención al camino, por el contrario iba caminando y platicando con un joven que se encontraba a su espalda.

CHICO 1: Entonces te veo en el gimnasio para el partido de práctica

CHICO 2: Sí, no te demores mucho… Darieeeen !!!! Cuidado (gritó) ve por donde caminas (cerro los ajos en un acto reflejo)

Serena y Darien tuvieron un fuerte choque que ocasionó que todas las cosas que llevaba Serena cayeran al suelo e incluso ella misma sufrió un sentón terriblemente doloroso. Darien casi caía al suelo igual que la rubia, pero sus reflejos y equilibrio lo ayudaron a evitarlo.

DARIEN: Estas bien???

SERENA: Si gracias (levantó la mirada para observar al chico que le hablaba)

DARIEN: _"que hermosos ojos"_ (se quedo estático observando la mirada celeste de la chica)

SERENA: Oye estas bien (pero no recibió respuesta), que te pasa piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo??? (empezando a molestarse por que el chico no dejaba de mirarla y no intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie)

DARIEN: (Dirigiendo su mirada hacia cualquier lugar del patio) Eres muy torpe, que no ves por donde caminas?

SERENA: Queeeeeeeeé???, como te atreves después de todo tampoco tu veías por donde caminabas?, o por que chocaste conmigo?

DARIEN: Como sea!!!

SERENA: _"Que apuesto es"_

El chico era más alto que ella, de cabellera negra y unos ojos azules que hipnotizan. Serena no podía apartar su mirada de la de él, el viento jugaba con su cabellera azabache por lo que él se pasó una mano para apartar algunos cabellos que molestan su visión.

La rubia ni siquiera pestañeaba, seguía embobada con el joven y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que todas las cosas de su almuerzo estaban alrededor de ella y ella aún seguía sentada en el suelo.

SERENA: _"es él, el chico que le dije a Mina, no puede ser, de cerca se ve más guapor"_

Darien extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Serena acepta y se pone de pie.

SERENA: Gracias (con las mejillas rojas)

DARIEN: (recogiendo todo lo que se había caído) Si te comes todo esto tú sola vas a engordar(entregándole su almuerzo)

SERENA: _"que hermosa voz"_ ummm ahhhh! (suspiró, pero de repente reaccionó y se dio cuenta del comentario del joven)

SERENA: (con cara de frustración y además roja de coraje) Ese no es tu problema, estoy en crecimiento y necesito alimentarme (le enseña la lengua).

DARIEN: (Con una leve sonrisa a modo de burla) Que modales son esos (moviendo el dedo índice en señal de negación), si sigues así nunca encontraras novio.

Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei observan incrédulas el encuentro de Serena con el apuesto joven

REI: No puede ser que Serena este hablando con ese muchacho tan guapo¿Cómo lo habrá conocido?... se ve que no tienen nada en común

AMY: Tal vez sean amigos de la infancia o sean parientes lejanos… yo creo que si porque él le está sonriendo.

El pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse, Serena todavía no podía creer que este chico tan guapo fuera tan odioso.

SERENA: _"Pero como se atreve... Tengo que decirle algo no puedo dejar que se burle así de mi"_ (a punto de explotar por el coraje)

LITA: Observando la cara de enojo de Serena, pues no parece que se llevan muy bien

SERENA: (Gritando lo más fuerte que podía para así asegurarse que el chico la escuchara) ¿¡¡Quien te dijo que no tengo novio?, Si tú no tienes novia es porque ninguna chica querría estar con alguien tan grosero y arrogante como tuuuú!!!!

MINA: Definitivamente no son amigos (mientras toda la escuela –o casi toda- escuchaba el reclamo que Serena proclamaba a todo pulmón)

Ante tales circunstancias el encuentro no pasó desapercibido, muchos estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, varias chicas opinaban que la rubia era una tonta por tratar así al apuesto capitán del equipo de jockey, algunos chicos solo sonrieron ante tal escena.

Dos mesas antes de donde se encontraban las amigas de Serena, un joven rubio –acompañado por una chica de cabello aguamarina- observa atentamente la escena.

CHICA: Mañana vas a correr?... (pero no recibió respuesta)

CHICA: Haruka!!! (dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Haruka miraba con tanta atención)

CHICA: Me extraña de ti Haruka, nunca de han gustado las niñas de preparatoria (con un poco de celos en su voz).

HARUKA: No me gustan (observando atentamente a Serena) … sabes que la única que me interesa eres tú Michiru (tomando su mano pero sin apartar su mirada de la rubia).

Michiru siempre se había sentido muy segura de su relación con Haruka, todo entre ellos surgió sin que ninguno de los dos lo buscara; Haruka era un busca pleitos con los hombres y con las mujeres era un seductor, pero a ninguna tomaba en serio solo lo hacia para fastidiar a todo el mundo, así que la mayoría del tiempo prefería mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros de la escuela; Michiru era muy popular en el colegio por su enorme belleza, pero ella no prestaba atención a estas cosas, casi ningún chico le había llamado la atención, pero cuando conoció a Haruka sintió un deseo incontenible de acercarse a él, de hablarle, saber como era, en fin, de ser su amiga. Después de mucho tiempo ambos decidieron intentar una relación, se sentían completos y no necesitaban nada ni a nadie más. Michiru sabia que Haruka era un seductor, le gustaba que las mujeres lo admiraran pero a pesar de ello nunca sintió dudas o temor de perderlo.

MICHIRU: Si, es lo que yo pensaba (su mirada reflejó la tristeza que en ese momento su corazón sentía)

Una vez que Serena llegó a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas, fue bombardeada con preguntas sobre su relación con el pelinegro y la escena que habían protagonizado a mitad del patio.

MINA: Que emoción Serena, ese era el joven de esta mañana?

SERENA: Si, pero ya no …

AMY: Es amigo tuyo? O talvez un pariente?

SERENA: No y …

LITA: Se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón?

SERENA: No lo sé Lita

REI: Como se llama?

SERENA: Para que quieres saber Rei

MINA: Es mas guapo de cerca?, como es su voz? y sus ojos? (con corazones en su ojos)

SERENA: _"Es realmente guapo" _ no me fijé

AMY: Es universitario verdad, que carrera cursa?

SERENA: Creo que si Amy, y no sé q cursa

REI: Y porque estaban discutiendo?

SERENA: Él tuvo la culpa porque …. (Serena contó la historia, claro sin salvarse de algunas interrupciones de Mina y Rei)

Como es de esperarse su mal humor empeoró al escuchar el montón de preguntas que le hacían, y los comentarios de Rei no ayudaban mucho.

REI: Tu tuviste la culpa Serena, ese joven tiene razón no deberías comer tanto …

REI: Debes disculparte con él, fuiste muy grosera con él… bla, bla, bla

Así transcurrió el resto de la hora de descanso, después todos los alumnos regresaron a clases y el resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad.

El primer día de clases había terminado, las cinco amigas iban caminando de regreso a sus casas cuando pasaron por una nueva cafetería.

MINA: Oigan chicas esta cafetería es nueva, porque no pasamos para conocerla?

SERENA: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quiero probar sus pasteles y malteadas ( se le caía la baba del antojo)

REI: Lo siento chicas pero yo no puedo tengo que ir al templo a ayudarle a mi abuelo.

LITA: Bueno, solo un rato por que si no me van a regañar en mi casa

AMY: Yo no creo poder chicas, tengo mucho que estudiar,

MINA y SERENA: Pero Amy si hoy fue el primer día de clases como vas a tener mucho que estudiar???

AMY: Es que no quiero atrasarme, pero esta bien, las acompaño y rato.

Así las cuatro chicas entraron al establecimiento Silver Coffe, una cafetería muy moderna, que por su decoración y las máquinas de video juegos se ve que esta orientada al público joven. Las amigas se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los video juegos, una mesera les llevó el menú; tomó sus órdenes y se fue.

SERENA: Esta muy bonito todo y tienen muchos pasteles jijiji

MINA: Es verdad, vamos a los videojuegos chicas?

LITA y AMY: Yo me quedo gracias

AMY: Pero vayan ustedes si quieren.

SERENA: Vamos Mina, pero solo un rato en lo que nos traen nuestra orden.

Las dos rubias se pusieron a jugar en la máquina de baile, realmente eran muy buenas tanto que algunos chicos y chicas se habían colocado alrededor de ellas para observarlas, un chico rubio estaba impresionado con la destreza de las jóvenes en la máquina, pero más aún con su belleza.

SERENA: Mina ya tengo sed, ya vámonos a la mesa …. Uff!!!... yo creo que ya nos llevaron la orden

MINA: Pero Sere aún no terminamos.

SERENA: Ufff!!!... Yo ya me voy (al bajar de la máquina no se fijó bien y su pie se resbaló antes de haberse apoyado correctamente) Ahhh!! (cerró los ojos esperando el golpe)

SERENA: _"Que pasó"_

_¿?_: Estas bien?

SERENA: _"Qué hermosa voz"_ (levantando su vista para encontrarse con la mira verde más hermosa que haya visto jamás)

SERENA: Si-Si !!!, gra-ci-as (sonrojándose al máximo y si moverse del abrazo del joven)

¿?: Estas segura (le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose levemente al ver esos labios rosas entre abiertos y desear besarlos)

SERENA: Si seguro (seguía abrazada al chico y lo seguía mirando a los ojos embobada)

MINA: Serena!, estas bien?

SERENA: (Apartando su mirada de la del chico) Si Mina, no te preocupes.

MINA: (Observando la escena sorprendida) Segura?, y entonces porque aún sigues abrazada de este chico? Jijijiji (con cara de burla)

SERENA:(Se cara se puso como roja como tomate)Lo-lo siento (soltándose del abrazo)

¿?: No te preocupes, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo bonita.

SERENA: Gra-gra-cias, me llamo Se… (estirando se mano para saludar a su interlocutor)

¿?: Serena!! (adelantándose a la rubia), yo soy Andrew mucho gusto pequeña.

SERENA: Bueno Andrew, me tengo que ir, mucho gusto y otra vez gracias (Se acercó y besó su mejilla)

ANDREW: No fue nada Serena (dijo en voz baja y la vio alejarse del área de video juegos)

MINA: Nos vemos Andrew, y por cierto yo soy Mina. Bye

Las rubias regresaron a la mesa en donde las esperaban Amy y Lita, como es de esperarse Mina empezó a contarles todo lo sucedido mientras que Serena estaba muy apenada y solo se hundía en su lugar.

LITA: Es verdad todo Serena?

MINA: Pues claro que es verdad, acaso no me crees? (preguntó indignada)

AMY: No es eso Mina, pero es que en ocasiones mal interpretas o exageras un poco las cosas.

MINA: Eso no es cierto, que malas son (haciendo pucheros)

SERENA: No es para tanto, Andrew solo me sostuvo para no caerme… eso fue todo

MINA: Si claro, ya quisiera yo, que un chico tan guapo me sostuviera durante 5 minutos y que me abrazara en el proceso… ah! Y por sus puesto, que no apartara su hermosa mirada de mí.

SERENA: No fue tanto tiempo Mina.

MINA: Si claro como no.

SERENA: Mejor cambiemos de tema, como les fue en sus vacaciones?

Las cuatro chicas terminaron lo que habían ordenado, platicaron del colegio de sus vacaciones, etc.

LITA: Chicas yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

AMY: Espérame Lita yo también ya me voy.

MINA y SERENA: Vayámonos todas juntas (empezando a sacar dinero para pagar la cuenta)

MINA: Serena el chico de hace un rato no deja de observarte

SERENA: No inventes Mina (levanta la mirada y comprueba que lo que dice su amiga es cierto)

LITA y AMY: A donde esta, quién es?

MINA: Esta detrás de ustedes, es el chico rubio que esta recargado en la motocicleta y que por cierto lleva el uniforme de nuestro colegio.

Lita, Amy y Serena voltean a ver al chico para comprobar si efectivamente llevaba el uniforme del Colegio Imperial.

LITA: Que suerte tienes Sere, hoy conociste a dos jóvenes muy apuestos (suspiro, mirando a Andrew)

SERENA: Pues si pero solo Andrew es agradable y amable, no como él otro que es un grosero y un patán (volviendo a sentir coraje al recordar lo sucedido en la hora de descanso)

AMY: Tranquila Sere, vayámonos chicas.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del establecimiento, al pasar por donde estaba Andrew este le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Serena, le guiñó el ojo y le dijo adiós con la mano.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiendo más y sobre todo que la historia sea mejor con su ayuda_

_Gracias_


	4. Y todo por un examen?

**Y todo por un exámen?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde su primer día en el Colegio Imperial, Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei se habían adaptado muy bien al ambiente y rutina del colegio. Amy estaba realmente encantada con sus estudios, y por eso mismo, pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigas ya que en ocasiones prefería quedarse en la biblioteca en la hora de descanso o incluso después de clases; Lita había hecho nuevas amigas en su grupo por lo que a veces se reunía con ellas, principalmente cuando tenían algún trabajo pendiente; Rei había estado muy rara casi no estaba con ellas, siempre decía tener asuntos pendientes que arreglar, pero Serena y Mina habían descubierto que se pasaba todo el tiempo en el gimnasio viendo la practica de jockey; Mina y Serena seguían como siempre de alegres y amigueras; en un principio sus compañeros de clase pensaban que eran hermanas y las invitaban a salir en citas dobles a lo que las rubias únicamente respondían con una carcajada aclarando que solo eran amigas y no les interesaba salir en ninguna cita. En otras palabras, cada una a su manera estaba más contenta que nunca.

Cabe destacar que a pesar de todas las 'predicciones' que hiciera Rei respecto a lo sucedido el primer día de clases con Serena, ese pequeño incidente no afecto a la rubia, hasta pareciera que la había ayudado un poco, los chicos le dedicaban sonrisas cuando cruzaba los pasillos; lo contrario sucedió con sus compañeras, muchas no le dirigían la palabra, algunas otras le hacían maldades como ponerle el pie para que se tropezara, jalarle el cabello, etc. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Serena seguía siendo la misma joven alegre, amable y glotona -y si se trataba de algo cocinado por Lita era peor-, se dedicaba más a la escuela pero seguía padeciendo con Matemáticas (eso del algebra no se le daba muy bien).

Andrew –el chico que conoció en el Silver Caffe- había resultado un joven que cursaba el tercer semestre de medicina en el mismo colegio que Serena, lo descubrió hasta hace unos días que lo vio en el auditorio en una presentación de primeros auxilios que los alumnos de medicina impartían a los alumnos de preparatoria. Cuando Andrew vio a Serena -que estaba sentada en las primeras filas junto con Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy- le guiñó el ojo haciendo que Serena se pusiera colorada.

LITA: Que chico tan guapo, quien es Serena?

MINA: Es el chico de los videojuegos del Silver, no Sere?

SERENA; Si es él _"aún se acuerda de mí, que emoción"_

REI: Porque yo no lo conozco? _"es muy guapo, porque Serena lo conoce y yo no?"_

AMY: Como ya casi no te reúnes con nosotras es lógico que no conozcas a las mismas personas que nosotras.

SERENA: Jijijiji, Amy tiene razón

Una vez que terminó la conferencia Andrew se acerco a Serena y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, sus cuatro amigas se quedaron de piedra ante esto, pero Serena se sentía en las nubes

ANDREW: Te acuerdas de mi bonita?, porque ya no has ido al Silver?

MINA: Es que Serena esta castigada hasta la próxima semana y no puede salir

SERENA: Minaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!, (jugando con sus pulgares y mirando el suelo) fue un pequeño percance con mi hermano.

REI: Hola yo soy Rei, ella es Lita y ella es Amy. No te sorprendas siempre es lo mismo… Serena tonta (mirando acusadoramente a la rubia) .

SERENA: No es cierto Rei, tu no puedes opinar porque no tienes un hermano que te este molestando todos los días y que se meta con tus cosas.

ANDREW: Lo hacemos porque las queremos y somos muy celosos con nuestras hermanas, y tu hermano debe serlo más porque tú eres muy hermosa.

SERENA: Gra-gra-cias, este yo… yo me tengo que ir nos vemos chicas, ven Mina

MINA: Adiós Andrew esperamos volver a verte estamos en el 1ro E, edificio C.

REI: Por cierto Andrew veo que estudias medicina, de casualidad conoces a un joven llamado Darien?

ANDREW: Chiba?... por su puesto, somos amigos desde la infancia, porque?

REI: Bueno veras, es que me gustaría conocerlo digo es el capitán del equipo de jockey y además un estudiante extraordinario y pues a mi me interesa la medicina y me gusta el jockey, además ….

ANDREW: _"Vaya este Darien no pierde su toque",_ Si claro entiendo.

REI: Entonces crees que me lo podrías presentar?

ANDREW: Seguro!!, vengan

Lita, Amy y Rei siguieron a Andrew hasta el gimnasio y allí encontraron a Darien, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y se retiró dejando a unas muy apenadas Amy y Lita, ya que todos los otros miembros del equipo murmuraban cosas entre ellos y las miraban con un sonrisa de burla en sus labios. Ante esta situación las dos chicas se disculparon y salieron del gimnasio dejando a Rei tratando de entablar conversación con Darien.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Rei había conseguido que le presentaran a Darien, estaba muy contenta por eso, se esforzaba demasiado por ser como las chicas universitarias para que así Darien se fijara en ella; según ella necesitaba ser mas interesante, madura y a la vez divertida, pero sobre todo no podía permitir que Darien la viera con unas niñas como Serena y Mina. Por ello, su trato con las dos rubias era casi nulo -causando así la tristeza en ambas-. Serena sabía porque Rei se comportaba así y le dolía, realmente empezaba a creer que ella tenía razón, eran unas niñas inmaduras y Andrew nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Como requisito para los alumnos de preparatoria se deben inscribir a un club como actividad extraclases, Lita se inscribió a cocina, Amy a natación, Mina y Rei a canto; y después de mucho pensarlo, de los insistentes comentarios de Mina -sobre lo genial que seria estar al lado de los guapos y famosos hermanos Kou-, y de que la otra opción era ajedrez; Serena se inscribió en música.

Mina no perdía el tiempo se las habia arreglado para estar dentro de las voces principales del coro, por lo que casi siempre se quedaba más tiempo practicando en el salón de artes, lo cual la alegraba mucho ya que podía pasar más tiempo con Yathen -el menor de los hermanos Kou-, aunque él no esta ni enterado de que ella existe… no puede recordar ni su nombre.

A pesar de que Rei decía estar loca por el joven Chiba, era muy obvia en su coqueteo con Seiya Kou, un alumno universitario de la carrera de música -responsable del club de música en donde estaba Serena-. Seiya era un engreído y la actitud de Rei solo aumentaba su ego ya que creía que todas las chicas del colegio estaban locas por él y sus hermanos -no estaba del todo equivocado, la mayoría se desmayaban con una sonrisa de ellos-.

Así habían transcurrido más de dos meses en el colegio y la época de exámenes estaba llegando a su fin.

PROF.: Tsukino Serena (entregándole el examen calificado) , debe estudiar más señorita

SERENA: Si profesor (avergonzada por su horrorosa calificación)

PROF: Takarai Hideto… Aino Mina, esfuércese más señorita, … Kamogawa Kimiko…

El profesor término de entregar los exámenes y dio por terminada esa clase. Los alumnos salieron al pasillo que divide Preparatoria y Universidad.

SERENA: (Con cara de frustración) Por que nos torturan de esa manera, el examen estaba muy difícil.

MINA: Tienes razón amiga (abrazando a su compañera de dolor), ese examen solo Amy lo hubiera podido resolver. (Suspirando) Pero bueno, ahhhhhhh!!! buena cara al tiempo malo

S: Si claro como tú digas _"al mal tiempo buena cara"._ Me olvidaré de este examen (toma su examen lo arruga en forma de pelota, y lo lanza hacia atrás sobre su hombro derecho)

¿?: Auch!!!, pero que…? (toma la bola de papel y lo desenrolla)

Al escuchar el quejido Serena se da la vuelta -con los ojos cerrados- sabiendo que ella ha golpeado a ese chico con la bola de papel que arrojó

SERENA: (Haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa) lo siento, no fue mi intensión… por favor discúlpeme.

¿?: Jajaja vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí… ¡30 puntos! (gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, fingiendo estar horrorizado) pero que calificación más vergonzosa deberías ponerte a estudiar y dejar de andar tropezando con la gente y comiendo tantas golosinas

SERENA: _"Esa voz…"_ (levantó la cabeza lentamente) ¿Tuuú?

DARIEN: Deberías esforzarte más¿si quieres te puedo dar clases particulares? (sonrió burlonamente)

SERENA¿?

MINA: Serena estas bien?, conoces a este joven?... se ha quedado muda esto es imposible… jijiji

DARIEN: Creo que te impresioné demasiado cabeza de chorlito, no te enamores de mi porque no me gustan las niñas y menos si tienen tan malas calificaciones!!! Jajaja

SERENA: (Casi le salía humo por los oídos del coraje) Como te atreves a decir todas esas tonterías yo jamás me enamoraría de un ser tan arrogante, irrespetuoso e insensible como tú y que además de eso también es un metiche, no tenias porque ver el resultado de mi examen, eres un … eres un ¡entrometido! (gritó)

DARIEN: Pues tu eres muy grosera, infantil, fea y cabeza de chorlito … jajaja

MINA: Oye tú no le digas esas cosas a mi amiga. (Tomando a su amiga del brazo para alejarla de ese hombre) déjalo Sere, no le hagas caso.

SERENA: _"Esta vez te pasaste del límite" _(frunciendo el ceño)

Darien seguía muerto de la risa, ante tal actitud, Serena se enojaba cada vez más. Caminó hacia el, le arrebató su examen de las manos y le dio una bofetada.

SERENA: Eres un patán (gritó)

DARIEN: (Muy molesto la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, jaló de ella y la atrajo hacia el) No te atrevas a abofetearme otra vez, entendiste? (la miraba furioso, incrementando la fuerza de su agarre)…, te pregunte si entendiste cabeza de chorlito? (gritó)

SERENA: Me lastimas (comenzando a llorar)

MINA: Déjala la estas lastimando! (chilló)

Mucha gente se había reunido al escuchar los gritos, cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron al observar al siempre amable y tranquilo capitán del equipo de jockey actuando de esa manera tan violenta.

Darien no hacia caso a los gritos de Mina, solo miraba a Serena con ojos acusadores, al no recibir respuesta Darien apretó contra si a la rubia, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Fue bajando su rostro lentamente hasta que su boca quedara a la altura de la de ella, él empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, Serena sentía que le temblaban las piernas no sabia si era por el miedo o por un posible beso, su primer beso.

Darien redujo totalmente la distancia entre sus rostros, la rubia por instinto cerro sus ojos, podía sentir la calidez del aliento de él, en cualquier momento la besaría, pero…

DARIEN: Te pregunte que si entendiste cabeza de chorlito? (le susurró al oído)

SERENA: _"Como puede pensar que me iba a besar, soy una tonta"._ Su-suéltame, estúpido (le abofeteo la otra mejilla con la mano que tenia libre)

DARIEN: Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo, es que no entiendes… con razón no apruebas los exámenes (sonrió mordaz)

DARIEN: Pero yo puedo enseñarte matemáticas y… muchas cosas más!!!

La cantidad de espectadores había aumentado en unos cuantos minutos, pero ninguno de ellos decía o hacia algo para que esto acabara. Serena estaba sollozando, tenia miedo y a la vez sentía rabia hacia su opresor.

MINA: Suéltala, déjala en paz!!! (a punto de las lágrimas)

¿?: Suéltala Chiba!!! (gritó a varios metros de distancia)

Darien posó la mirada en el dueño de la voz que acababa de escuchar, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro…

DARIEN: Ya veo el por que de tus malas calificaciones, tan pronto te enredaste con tan malas compañías? (le dijo al oído a Serena)

Haruka se apresuró a acortar la distancia entre él y Darien, para lograrlo tuvo que empujar a la multitud que no quería moverse para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

HARUKA: Te he dicho que la sueltes Chiba!! (lanzando un puñetazo que dio directamente en el rostro del pelinegro)

DARIEN: (Soltando de mala gana la mano de Serena, para después limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior) Vaya, vaya Tenou, yo pensé que tus gustos eran más sofisticados (dijo mirando a Michiru que estaba al frente de toda la multitud observando, muy preocupada, la situación), pero que se le va a hacer (propinándole a su atacante, un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho del rostro)

HARUKA: (Sonriendo triunfal) Mis gustos no son de tu incumbencia… (preparándose para continuar la pelea)

SERENA: (Impidiendo que Haruka golpeara nuevamente a Darien) Bastaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (gritó)

HARUKA: Esto no se va a quedar así Chiba, y no quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez, entendiste?!!! (dijo sumamente enfadado)

DARIEN: A mi no das ordenes Tenou, pero descuida no tengo el menor interés ella, solo dile a tu amiguita que no vuelva a acercarse a mi y todo estará bien.

SERENA: Perfecto, yo ni loca me acercaría a ti eres un patán busca pleitos.

Darien se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar, al tiempo que escucha que alguien lo llama.

¿?: Darien!!!... Que pasó aquí? (cruzando el pasillo para alcanzar al pelinegro, sin prestar atención a los que estaban a su alrededor)

DARIEN: Voltea su rostro al reconocer la voz

¿?: Que te pasó estas bien? (con cierta preocupación en su voz)

DARIEN: Estoy bien Andrew no te preocupes, solo un pequeño accidente (mirando en dirección a Serena)

Cuando Darien había dado la vuelta para retirarse de la escena, Serena sé dirigió hacia su salvador el cual miraba con rabia al pelinegro al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

SERENA: Te encuentras bien? (mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su maletín)

HARUKA: Si (mirando fijamente a Serena), tú estas bien?

SERENA: Si gracias. (Un poco nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del rubio) Déjame limpiarte… (al tiempo que colocaba su pañuelo sobre la sangre que brotaba de uno de los labios de Haruka)

MICHIRU: Déjalo, yo lo llevare a la enfermería (tomando el brazo de Haruka)

SERENA: Si, claro (bajando la cabeza)

En ese momento Serena escuchó que alguien nombraba a Andrew, así que levantó la mirada para buscar al chico hasta que lo encontró platicando con Darien.

ANDREW: Como que un accidente Darien? (mirando hacía donde su amigo lo hacia)

Haruka detuvo su avance al escuchar como Darien decía que había sido un accidente, se giró y regreso al lado de Serena dejando atrás a Michiru

ANDREW: Serena?, Bonita que pasó? (mirando amenazadoramente a Haruka –que también estaba sangrando-)

MINA: Pasa que tu 'amigo' es un patán y busca pleitos, verdad Sere?

SERENA: No pasó nada Andrew, tengo que irme nos vemos luego (las lagrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos)

ANDREW: (Tomándola de la muñeca) Preciosa… estas bien?

SERENA: Si no te preocupes (soltándose del agarre de su amigo)

MINA: Espérame… nos vemos Andrew

ANDREW: Que le hiciste a Serena!!!!? (preguntó alterado)

HARUKA: No seas estúpido, yo no le hice nada… deberías hacerle esa pregunta a Chiba ( le decía mientras se alejaba)

ANDREW: Que pasó Darien?

DARIEN: Yo no lo sé… solo perdí los estribos con ella!!

ANDREW: Con quien??

DARIEN: Creo que dijiste que se llama Serena, es que ella es… es… es igual a, es tan … no sé. Ella me altera, no tolero su presencia (suspiro derrotado)

ANDREW: Pero que te hizo?, no entiendo nada

DARIEN: Ese es el problema, realmente 'ella' no me hizo nada… (dando a entender que alguien más si)

ANDREW: Entonces fue Tenou?

DARIEN: No, él solo es un entrometido, que pretendía hacerse el héroe con ella

ANDREW: A que te refieres?

DARIEN: Drew, amigo eres muy ingenuo (colocando una mano sobre su hombro y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación)

ANDREW: Tenou anda tras Serena? _"no te permitiré que se acerque a ella"_

DARIEN: Eso parece, y ella se veía muy preocupada por el. (Apretando los puños) todas son iguales se van con cualquiera que pasa por su lado.

ANDREW: (Levantando la voz) Ella no es así!!!.

ANDREW: (Suavizando su voz)Tú no tuviste la culpa, entiéndelo!!!, tu error fue que no escuchar lo que todos te decíamos… fuiste ciego al no querer ver lo obvio… (la tristeza se apoderó de su mirada)

DARIEN: Lo sé, yo le creí ciegamente.

ANDREW: Darien ya han pasado 5 meses de eso, debes superarlo? no me digas que aún la amas…, aún la amas?

DARIEN: Sabes, tengo práctica de jockey. Adiós (Se alejó corriendo)

DARIEN: Aún la ama. _"No te rindas, pronto encontraras a la chica que te ayude a olvidar"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me gustaría actualizar mas seguido pero el mundo esta en mi contra :-( mi casa se inundó, se descompuso la compu de mi casa y he estado enferma de gripe (con todo y fiebre, aunque espero sacar ideas de los delirios… si logro recordarlos jiji)**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios:**_

_** jaz021 **_

_** KIRA MOON**_

_** dulce-serena-chiba**_

_** Isabel**_

_** Yamiana**_

_**Realmente se siente muy bonito saber que alguien lee tu historia y también agradezco a quienes leen el ficy no dejan review.**_

_**Saludos a todas, cuídense y sigan leyéndome ;-)**_


	5. Cosas del corazón

**Cosas del corazón**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde el problema entre Darien y Serena, la rubia le pidió a Mina que no les contara nada a las chicas ya que no quería preocuparlas, además no había pasado nada grave.

Serena había estado evitando a Andrew, no quería hablar con él ya que al ser amigo de Darien no sabia si debía contarle como habían sucedido las cosas, después de todo Darien había iniciado todo el problema, talvez Andrew no lo creería y pensaría que ella tuvo la culpa y ya no querría volver a verla.

Amy y Lita habían notado muy extraña a Serena, se notaba nerviosa y hasta un poco asustada; en otro momento la idea de visitar los edificios de la universidad la habría entusiasmado, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, se negaba rotundamente. Se extrañaron mas cuando Andrew les pregunto por ella, les dijo que no había podido platicar con ella porque parecía que lo estuviera evitando. Todos los días de esa semana acudió con Lita para preguntar por la rubia, pero todo seguía exactamente igual, Serena no quería hablar con el rubio y solo ella sabia el porqué; al menos algo bueno había salido de esto, Andrew y Lita se habían hecho amigos.

Por su parte Rei no prestaba mucha atención a Serena, pensaba que estaría así por alguna tontería, ella tenia cosas mucho más importantes porque preocuparse, una de esas cosas era Darien, ya que por más que se esforzaba no lograba obtener de él mas que unas dos o tres frases y por si fuera poco esta semana no lo había visto, según Andrew no había asistido al Colegio porque estaba enfermo. Rei trató de convencer a Andrew de que le diera la dirección o su teléfono pero no lo había logrado.

Mina… pues seguía siendo Mina, aunque ahora parecía más alegre que de costumbre, se pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo en el salón de música practicando ya que pronto vendría la semana de festejos por el XX aniversario del Colegio y se tendrian grandes eventos deportivos y artitisticos.

MINA: Que te pareció crees que eh mejorado

YATEN: Eh!!, Si claro

MINA: Que bueno, gracias por ayudarme (abrazando a su interlocutor)

YATEN: Uhg!, no te preocupes … podrías soltarme

MINA: Ah! Siii perdona es que estoy muy emocionada.

YATEN: Ok, yo me voy, adiós (despidiéndose con un ademán)

MINA: Oye ya es tarde y no has comido por estar ayudándome, que te parece si te invito a comer para recompensarte?

YATEN: No es necesario, así estoy bien… (detuvo su andar justo en el marco de la puerta)

MINA: Entiendo (mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas)

YATEN: (Sin voltear a verla.)No te preocupes, quede con mis hermanos para ir a comer antes del ensayo (salió del aula de música)

SERENA: (Había entrado al aula cuando Yaten salía)Estas bien?, que te pasó? (Sentándose junto a su amiga)

MINA; (Abrazando a su amiga) Ay Sere, por más que me esfuerzo el ni siquiera nota mi presencia, que puedo hacer??

SERENA: Te refieres a Yaten?

MINA: Si, decidí pedirle que me ayudara con las clases de canto para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, pero el no me dirige la palabra si no es para darme instrucciones o hacerme alguna corrección sobre como canto (llorando abiertamente)

SERENA: Ánimo amiga, tu siempre eres la más entusiasta de las cinco no puedes darte por vencida tan fácil. Tienes que demostrarle a ese engreído que eres una gran chica y que se debería de sentir orgulloso de que pusieras tus ojos en él.

MINA: Pero… pero… ahhhh!! ya no se que hacer para llamar su atención…

SERENA: Ya pensaremos en algo, no puedes estar así por un chico.

MINA: Si como no mira quien lo dice, la zorra no tiene rabo…

SERENA¿? Perdón?...

MINA: Ya sabes que no soy buena con los dichos pero es algo así, jijiji

SERENA: Claro… … …. (entendiendo el significado real de la frase de su amiga) Ahhh!!, pero no es lo mismo, además no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti. Debes esforzarte más y conquistarlo

MINA: Tienes razón Yaten Kou será mío, míooooo, jajajajajajaja

SERENA: _"He creado un monstruo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del colegio.

AMY: _"Donde estará, creo que ya se han llevado todos"_ (recorriendo un pasillo con estantes de libros y más libros a los costados)

AMY: (Deteniéndose justo en donde terminaba la sección de matemáticas) _"Ya no queda ninguno, que lástima"_…

CHICO Y AMY: Aquí esta!!! (Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras tomaban el libro del estante)

CHICO: Disculpa, pero yo lo vi primero

AMY: Claro que no, yo lo vi y lo tomé primero.

CHICO: Mira… realmente no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito ese libro para mi tarea, la cuál si no empiezo ahora mismo no voy a terminar a tiempo.

AMY: Ufff!!!, mira eh estado buscando este libro desde hace días. Por que no lo compartimos, es justo para los dos, no crees? (sonriéndole tiernamente)

CHICO: _"Que linda es, tiene una hermosa sonrisa"_, Ok, pero te advierto que no voy a esperarte a que entiendas y puedas resolver los problemas.

AMY: No es necesario, pero lo mismo va para ti. (Caminando hacia una mesa libre, con el libro en brazos)

CHICO: Mi nombre es Taiki, Taiki Kou.

AMY: (Giró su cabeza un poco para poder observar al chico). Y yo soy Ami Mizuno… … piensas trabajar de pie? (volviendo a sonreírle)

TAIKI: No.

Llevaban ya más de dos horas sentados a la misma mesa, la biblioteca ya casi estaba vacía ya que las horas de clase pronto terminarían, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban en una competencia o algo por el estilo, los dos escribían a una gran velocidad, tecleaban números y obtenían gráficas en sus computadoras personales; todo esto mientras se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

TAIKI: Vaya realmente eres casi tan rápida como yo, solo espero que tus resultados sean correctos (dijo mientras detenía momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Amy)

AMY: Gracias y mis resultados están correctos (sonrió, pero sin dejar de teclear en su laptop).

Algunas horas más tarde la biblioteca debía cerrar, los encargados llevaban más de media hora diciéndoles que ya debían retirarse porque ya tenían que cerrar y que ya era muy tarde. Taiki y Amy solo movían la cabeza en señal de afirmación, sin dejar de trabajar cada uno en su computadora. Quince minutos después…

TAIKI: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!, (cerrando el libro y estirando sus brazos) por fin terminé

AMY: Si que bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte, jajaja no te creas. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir (mientras guardaba su laptop). Hasta luego (poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia)

TAIKI: Espera, te acompaño a tu casa… digo, ya es muy tarde para que una chica ande sola por la calle.

AMY: (Sonrojándose al máximo)Gra-Gracias, pero no te molestes… no es necesario

TAIKI: No es molestia

Así el castaño acompaño a Amy hasta su casa, durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, la peliazúl estaba muy apenada por su comportamiento, ella nunca había sido así con una persona y menos con un chico… a duras penas si lograba saludarlos sin tartamudear; dejando esos pensamientos de lado decidió entretenerse en otra cosa –en Taiki-, Amy no había notado, hasta ese momento, que su acompañante era muy atractivo; era alto, delgado -pero con cuerpo atlético-, cabello largo color castaño -amarrado en una cola- y esos lentes lo hacían ver más interesante.

AMY: Ah!!, _"déjate de esas cosas"_ (suspiró).

AMY: Aquí es, muchas gracias (deteniendo su andar)

TAIKI. Claro, no es nada. Adiós (alejándose de la peliazul)

AMY: (Un poco triste) Y que esperabas, que te pidiera tu teléfono (hablando en voz muy baja, solo para si misma).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día en el colegio, en la hora libre

SERENA: Lita es-tos cof-cof-cof (atragantándose con el pastel que comía) pas-teli-tos te que-da-ron ri-quisimos (mientras comía un pastelito de fresa y otro de chocolate al mismo tiempo)

LITA: De verdad Serena??, son los que vamos a preparar en mi clase de cocina para el aniversario del colegio.

REI: Sabían que se estar organizando un gran baile para ese día?

MINA: Si lo sé, los hermanos Kou van a cantar toda la noche (suspiró).

AMY: Yo no sabia (dijo sin la menor emoción), _" el chico de ayer se apellidaba Kou… pero no creo que el tenga que ver con una banda musical, pero… talvez lo vea en el baile"_ (su corazón latía más rápido)

REI: En verdad?, Seiya va a cantar? _"es tan guapo"._

REI: Todo va a ser muy romántico porque será de parejas, y eso no es todo; durante toda la próxima semana los chicos deben dejar una rosa en el la mesa de la chica con la que quieren ir, cada grupo tendrá un color que los distinguirá y esa será la única pista, así que las rosas que se entreguen serán de distintos colores de acuerdo al grupo del chavo que esta haciendo la invitación, un día antes del baile los chavos deben presentarse con las chica a las que le dejaron una rosa para saber si ella desea ir con el al baile.

AMY: Y si no recibimos una rosa, no podemos ir??

Todas voltearon a ver a Amy sorprendidas.

AMY: Solo por curiosidad (mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja)

MINA: Ese no es problema porque seguramente todas vamos a recibir muchas rosas jijijiji

SERENA: Yo no creo recibir ninguna (mirando al suelo), pero no importa al cabo no tengo ganas de ir

REI: Ojalá mi Darien, me deje una rosa.

MINA: Tu Darien?

REI: _"Hablando de Darien",_ Serena sabes en donde esta Andrew? (ignorando la pregunta de su amiga), necesito hablar con él.

SERENA: No lo sé (suspiro)

MINA: Pues no tienes que buscar mucho (señalando hacia donde estaba Serena)

SERENA: Por que?

MINA: Olvídalo!!!, chicas recuerdan que teníamos que ir a… ir a…. a sí al gimnasio para ver lo de las pruebas de deportes para la semana del aniversario??

REI: Yo no tengo que ir

SERENA: Yo mejor las espero, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, _"no puedo ir porque tal vez me encuentre con Andrew"_

LITA: Si tienes que ir Rei, acuérdate (señalando con la mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de Serena)

REI: Pero yo quiero saber como sigue Darien…

LITA: Vayámonos!! (Rei fue llevada a la fuerza por Lita, Amy y Mina, para así dejar a su otra amiga a solas con Andrew)

SERENA: Y ahora que mosco les pico?

ANDREW: Hasta que puedo hablar contigo bonita!!

SERENA: _"Esa voz es de… "_Andrew? (girándose para ver a quién le hablaba)

ANDREW: Quién más podría ser?. Dime Serena eh hecho algo malo para que hayas estado huyendo de mí toda la semana?

SERENA: (Comenzando a ponerse nerviosa), Pero que cosas dices?, yo no eh huido de ti, solo que eh estado muy ocupada.

ANDREW: Bonita, no me gusta que me mientan; dime que ocurre… es por lo de Darien?

SERENA: (Su pulso se aceleró muchísimo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par) Darien?, no… mira Andrew ya me tengo que ir, ya va a empezar mi clase.

ANDREW: Sé lo que ocurrió ese día bonita, Darien me lo contó

SERENA: Cómo dices? (con cara de sorpresa)

ANDREW: Que Darien me contó todo lo que ocurrió, él esta arrepentido… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que… sucedió. (Dijo tristemente)

SERENA: Desde que ocurrió?, que pasó?

ANDREW: Mira bonita, solo te puedo decir que Darien es un gran chico, pero su vida ha sido muy dura y ella le hizo mucho daño, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es una gran persona y un gran amigo.

SERENA: Seguro? (levantando una ceja para denotar duda), eso no es lo que a mi me pareció el otro día

ANDREW: No confías en mí?, el no es así… no se que le ocurrió!

SERENA: Claro que confió en ti (dándole un abrazo), en quien no confío es en el. Pero eso no importa, solo espero no volver a encontrármelo

ANDREW: Olvidemos eso si?; estaba muy confundido no entendía porque me evitabas si yo no te había hecho nada.

SERENA: Yo tenía miedo de que no me creyeras y pensaras que yo había provocado el pleito entre Darien y el chico rubio… Tenou.

ANDREW: (Poniéndose tenso y soltando el abrazó) Que tienes tu que ver con Tenou?

SERENA: Nada, yo nunca lo había visto hasta ese día que me ayudo, tu amigo me estaba lastimando… el joven Tenou fue él único que hizo algo mas que estar mirando (dijo con molestia).

ANDREW: Entiendo (abrazándola nuevamente) _"No voy a permitir que te le acerques Haruka"_

SERENA: Oye Andrew (deshaciendo el abrazo y recargándose en un árbol de cerezo), vas a participar en algún evento de la semana de aniversario del colegio?

ANDREW: Claro bonita, el equipo de jockey participará en un torneo organizado por la escuela, y yo soy su mejor pieza ja ja(rió orgulloso de si mismo) Y tú?

SERENA: No lo sé, Seiya quiere que los acompañe en su presentación en el concurso de bandas

ANDREW: Seiya?, no sabia que estuvieras en una banda

SERENA: No lo estoy, de hecho Seiya me pidió que para el concurso me unirá a el y sus hermanos en su banda

ANDREW: (frunciendo el ceño) No me digas que el Seiya al que te refieres es Seiya Kou?

SERENA: Sip, el es mi instructor en el club de música.. Lo conoces?, es tu amigo?

ANDREW: Digamos que nos conocemos, aunque no somos amigos. (Dijo con la mirada llena de resentimento)

ANDREW: Pero NO pensaras aceptar su propuesta?, o si?

SERENA: No lo sé, hasta cierto punto me gustaría, pero nunca he hecho algo como eso… siempre pensé que no era buena para esas cosas.

ANDREW: Pero Seiya opina lo contrario, cierto?

SERENA: Si, el es mi amable y paciente conmigo, si no fuera por él nunca habría podido lograrlo, el me ha enseñó todo lo que ahora sé de música y confía mucho en mi… incluso cuando yo no lo hago. (dijo con tristeza en su voz)

ANDREW: No necesitas que el confíe en ti, basta con que tu misma te creas todo lo que eres.

SERENA: Sabes?, un día convenció a sus hermanos de que me escucharan tocar y un día después de eso Seiya me dijo que sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo en que yo me uniera a la banda, pero…

ANDREW: Pero que bonita?

SERENA: Tengo miedo de defraudarlos, si arruino su presentación no podría volver a verlos, sobre todo a Seiya…

ANDREW: Por que a Seiya? (empezando a enojarse) _"porque todo es Seiya esto, Seiya lo otro, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya?"_

SERENA: Porque el ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me ha ayudado mucho. Aunque, déjame decirte que en un principio no nos tragábamos ni con agua!!!!, pero conforme pasábamos más tiempo juntos todo iba mejorando y ahora somos grandes amigos. (Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro)

ANDREW: _"Si claro, para el solo eres una conquista mas" _Ya veo!!!, ten cuidado con el bonita, es un don Juan y no dudo que trate de lograr algo contigo!

SERENA¿Algo?, como que algo?, no te entiendo?

ANDREW: Olvídalo bonita tú eres muy inocente no te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas con los de su tipo; solo cuídate.

SERENA: No Andrew, explícame!!!

ANDREW: Después. Porque mejor no me cuentas que opinas del baile que va a haber por el aniversario?

SERENA: Es genial!!!! (dijo saltando de alegría), estoy muy emocionada, _"tranquilízate Serena, sé más madura… como Rei",_ digo esta bien y todo será misterioso, por ejemplo lo de las rosas como invitaciones, eso lo hace más emocionante, y tú que opinas?

ANDREW: _"Querrá ir conmigo al baile?"_. Pues está bien… creo, pero si yo invitara a alguna chica, lo haría de frente sin esconderme tras una rosa.

SERENA: Ah!, y piensas in-vi-tar a alguien? (sintiendo que los nervios la hacían tartamudear)

ANDREW: Aún no lo he pensado, pero hay una chica muy bonita… tal vez se lo pida. ¿Y que hay de ti, quieres que un chico en especial te invite¿si quieres le puedo decir a Darien?

SERENA: Darien!!!, eres un odioso como se te ocurre (corriendo por el patio persiguiendo a su amigo, mientras alzaba el puño en forma de amenaza)… detente!!!

Y así se pasó el resto de la maña, ya que ambos habían perdido su clase por haberse quedado platicando, finalmente llegó la hora libre y las chicas se reunieron con Serena para que les platicara si ya todo había quedado arreglado entre ella y Andrew.

LITA: Ho-hola Andrew?

ANDREW: Hola!!!

LITA: Como has estado?, ya no te había visto, digo no te habíamos visto. Ya se arregló todo con Serena?, Estaba enojada contigo?

ANDREW: No, porque lo dices?

MINA: Ahí Andrew, pues porque será?... tal vez porque Serena había estado muy rara, un poco triste y no quería ni verte!! jji

SERENA: Mina!!!!!! (levantó la voz)

MINA: Lo que dije es verdad Sere no tienes porque avergonzarte!!!, pero no se preocupen Serena estaba así por lo que pasó con Darien. _"Ups!!!"_

REI: Que pasó con Darien!!!!! (lanzando fuego por los ojos y la boca)

MINA: Dije Darien?.. quise decir Seiya!! Aji!

ANDREW: Seiya?? (preguntó escandalizado)

AMY: No te pongas celoso Andrew, solo son amigos!!!

ANDREW: (Mas rojo que un tomate) Yo?, celoso?

MINA: Es cierto Andrew, no vayas a enojarte.

LITA: Porque habría de enojarse? (preguntó ingenua). O es que a caso ya son.. son no-no-vios? ( su corazón sentía un dolor que lo oprimía con fuerza) _"porque me afecta?, si apenas lo conozco?"_

ANDREW: No Lita claro que no!!! (moviendo las manos frenéticamente en señal de negación) solo preguntaba por curiosidad!

Serena sintió que iba a llorar, a ella realmente le gustaba Andrew e incluso llegó a pensar que el sentía lo mismo por ella, ya que el siempre se ponía celoso cuando hablaba de otros chicos, le decía que era muy bonita y el la miraba de una horma tan especial que la hacia temblar.

ANDREW: Aunque… (Haciendo una pausa esperando que Serena lo mirara) por mi no habría problema!! (pero Serena estaba muy atenta a sus fascinantes zapatos y no volteo a verlo)

LITA: He!!! Dejé algo en la estufa -en su clase de cocina-, nos vemos luego (se retiro corriendo del lugar, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos)

REI: Que le pasa?

TODOS: No sé

En ese momento se acabó la hora libre así que todos debían dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas para su siguiente clase

ANDREW: Nos vemos luego, te busco después bonita (guiñándole un ojo al momento que Serena alzaba la cara para verlo)

SERENA: Adiós (fingiendo una sonrisa)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola chicas, pues ya estoy de regreso… hierba mala nunca muere.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews, pero sobre todo sus buenos deseos. Me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando este fic.**_

_**Sé que en muchas ocasiones leemos algún fic pero por diversas circunstancias no dejamos review, por eso en el capitulo anterior, en este y en los siguientes agradezco a esos lectores anónimos:-D**_

_**Pero sobre todo muchisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios a :**_

_**3rill  
Beatriz Ventura  
SaIlOr-DuLcE  
Isabel  
KIRA MOON  
Pinkymex  
Yamiana  
Rosy  
jaz021  
**_

_**Este capitulo no tiene mucha emoción, pero es necesario para dar pie a algunas situaciones que se presentarán en los siguientes capítulos, pero les aseguro que el siguiente esta más emocionante.**_

_**Saludos a todas, cuídense y sigan leyéndome ;-)**_


	6. Confesión

* * *

**_Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo espero lo disfruten como yo al hacerlo. Este capitulo es como recompensa y agradecimiento a todas ustedes por su apoyo, son geniales... su comentarios me dan animos para seguir y me arrancan una sonrisa cuando los leo._**

**_ Cuidence mucho y espero me sigan leyendo, besos y abrazos chicuelas ;-D _**

**_Saludos_**

**_ Hydeist  
_**

**_PD. La canción es de X-Japan un grupo muy famoso en los 80's y que aún ahora sigue manteniendose en el usto de mucha gente, cuando murió el guitarrista Hide causó una conmosión.  
_**

* * *

**Confesión **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era viernes así que todos estaban muy contentos porque se acercaba el fin de semana, los colores fueron asignados a cada uno de los grupos para que a partir del lunes se iniciara la entrega de rosas como invitación simbólica al baile de aniversario.

Rei estaba mas que contenta, ya que desde que Darien había regresado a clases el se notaba un poco mas interesado en ella incluso cuando ella mencionó el baile el le dijo que talvez asistiría, aunque nunca dijo con quien Rei estaba casi segura que Darien la iba a invitar a ella.

Serena al contrario que Rei, estaba muy deprimida Andrew no la había buscado, al principio creyó que estaba muy ocupado o que talvez no había asistido al colegio, pero ella lo vio en varias ocasiones platicando con Lita - realmente parecía que ambos estaban muy a gusto y sin ninguna prisa por concluir sus conversaciones-, pero lo peor de todo es que la rubia empezó a sacar conclusiones respecto a la nueva actitud de sus amigos, casi podía jurar que a Lita le gustaba Andrew y tal parecía que ella no le era del todo indiferente a él.

Mina estaba segura que lograría conquistar a Yaten en el baile del colegio, lo cual la entusiasmaba muchísimo; de hecho ella y Rei eran las mas emocionadas con todo ese asunto, ya hasta estaban planeando ir a buscar sus vestidos.

Amy había estado muy rara últimamente, se la pasaba en la biblioteca -casi vivía en ella- esperando volver a encontrase con Taiki Kou. Lo que Amy no sabia es que Taiki estaba muy ocupado con los ensayos de la banda, así que probablemente no se aparecería por la biblioteca hasta que pase el aniversario del colegio, por muy raro que parezca Amy no tenia ni idea que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya eran hermanos y mucho menos que los tres eran los instructores de los clubes de música y canto.

Hacia mas de una hora que las clases habían terminado, a pesar de que ya estaba obscureciendo muchas chicas se dirigían al salón de música, en lugar de a sus casas, para observar los ensayos de los estudiantes que participarían en los eventos de los próximos días. En el aula de música se escuchaba una hermosa melodía en piano, y la voz que la acompañaba era la mejor que jamás se hubiera escuchado, realmente lograba que cualquier chica se conmoviera.

** X Japan**** Crucify my love**

**Crucify my love **

**If my love is blind **

**Crucify my love **

**If it sets me free **

**Never know Never trust **

**That love should see a color **

**Crucify my love **

**If it should be that way **

**Swing the heartache **

**Feel it inside out **

**When the wind cries **

**I'll say good-by **

**Tried to learn Tried to find **

**To reach out for eternity **

**Where's the answer **

**Is this forever…**

CHICAS: Bravo (poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo), eso fue hermoso… eres el mejor!!!!!!!

SEIYA: Gracias

TAIKI: (Se acerca a Serena que esta en el piano)Eres muy buena Serena, no te preocupes ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

SERENA: Gracias Taiki, pero yo no sé si aceptar… no quiero arruinar todo. (observando la cara de confusión de Taiki) Seiya me pidió que los acompañara para que pudieran ensayar.

TAIKI: Ya veo... no lo pienses tanto Serena tocas muy bien, además…

SEIYA: (Colocando un brazo sobre su hermano) Siempre es bueno tener a una chica en el grupo porque así tendremos más público, y si es tan bonita como tú, pues es mejor!! (dijo con una sonrisa coqueta)

SERENA: Hau muchas chicas mas hermosas que yo, después de todo yo soy solo una niña … que público puedo atraer?! (Dijo casi a punto de llorar).

SEIYA: (Con sincera preocupación en su voz) Vamos Serena, como puedes decir eso?, eres un bombón.

TAIKI: Seiya!!!! (reprendiendo a su hermano menor)

SEIYA: Es la verdad, así que no me regañes!! (haciendo un puchero)

TAIKI: uhhh!! Es verdad Serena, eres muy hermosa, pero sobre todo eres una gran chica y eso es muy importante.

SERENA: Gracias Taiki (si despegar la vista del suelo)

TAIKI: Los dejo solos un momento, ahora vuelvo _"creo que es mejor que Seiya hable con ella"_

SEIYA: Bombón?, que te ocurre, porque estas tan triste?

SERENA: Bombón? No me digas así!!! (Refunfuñó)

SEIYA: Pues me gusta llamarte así, además eso es lo que eres… un bombón. (mirándola a los ojos)

SERENA: Pues no pienso contestarte si no me llamas por mi nombre. (Dándole la espalda al pelinegro)

SEIYA: Esta bien, pero dime que es lo que te ocurre, porque estas tan triste?

SERENA: (Se giró para hablar con el pelinegro) Seiya!!!!!! (arrojándose a su brazos)

SEIYA: Que ocurre bombón?

SERENA: Estoy muy triste Seiya, me siento mal él, él no me quiere!!! (llorando en el pecho de su amigo) yo solo soy una niña para él, yo pensé que el sentía algo por mi… pero me equivoque; pero ahora que hago con esto que siento?

SEIYA: Tranquila! Shhhh! Shhh!, cálmate (mientras acariciaba su cabeza tratando de consolarla)

SERENA: Yo pensé que el sentia algo por mi, pero no es así.

SEIYA: No se de quien me hablas bombón, pero no debes estar triste, habe-mos (dijo en voz baja)... digo (tratando de corregir lo que acababa de decir) hay muchos chicos que quisieran salir contigo, es solo que tu no los notas.

SERENA: No es verdad, Rei tiene razón todos los chicos piensan que solo soy una niña

SEIYA: No es cierto bombón, habemos mucho que pensamos que eres una gran chica, alegre, honesta, sincera y sobre todo hermosa… muy hermosa!!!

SERENA: Tu lo dices porque eres mi amigo!!!, porque tu también crees que necesito que me cuides… como si fuera una niña (sollozando y con una gran tristeza en su voz)

SEIYA: Mira bombón te voy a contar algo, pero no quiero que eso cambie nuestra amistad, de acuerdo?

SERENA: Si-si (algo preocupada por el tono de voz de su amigo)

SEIYA: Cuando yo te conocí realmente me impresionaste, no solo por tu belleza sino por todo lo que tú eres.

SERENA: Pero si tú no me soportabas??

SEIYA: Eso es cierto pero hasta cierto punto, yo no podía soportar que me ignoraras… ninguna chica, y sobre todo las de preparatoria- se me resistía; por el contrario, todas morían por mi... pero tu eras diferente, ni siquiera me mirabas… y eso no lo podía tolerar

SERENA: Eso no es cierto!, yo si te miraba. Como no mirarte si eres muy guapo (sonrojándose por su comentario), pero eras muy arrogante y presumido.

SEIYA: Lo se, pero con esa actitud tuya entendí que yo solo soy otro chico más y por primera vez me dí cuenta que no podía tener todo lo que yo quería!! Suspiró derrotado.

SERENA¿No te entiendo?, a que te refieres?

SEIYA: Mira bombón, al principio mi orgullo me obligó a hablarte, a acercarme a ti, hacerme tu amigo, para conquistarte y después dejarte… así me sentiría bien… con mi orgullo y tú aprenderías que nadie se resistía a un Kou!! (mirándola con dolor, esperando su rechazo)

SERENA: (Rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose al menos dos pasos de Seiya) Que-que estas diciendo?

SEIYA: Espera bombón… Serena?, Pero conforme te fui tratando me dí cuenta de que eres la mejor chica que haya conocido antes, me brindaste tu amistad sincera sin pedir nada a cambio… entonces me avergoncé de mis intenciones de conquistarte para alimentar mi ego. Entonces decidí que solo seria tu amigo –un verdadero amigo-, pero tu cada vez me sorprendías más con tu forma de ser y mi cariño por ti se volvió mas grande y sincero, te metiste en mi corazón.

SERENA: De verdad Seiya?

SEIYA: De verdad, yo estoy contigo por lo que eres: la mejor chica que he conocido jamás!!! Y cualquier hombre se sentiría el más afortunado si tú tan solo lo miraras

SERENA: Seiya… como sé que no me estás diciendo todo esto para burlarte de mi? (preguntó escéptica)

SEIYA: Bombón, si quisiera burlarme de ti no te contaría todo esto… Créeme no puedo burlarme de ti (acercándose a Serena)

SERENA: Puedo confiar en ti Seiya? (mirándolo a los ojos, pero la intensa mirada del pelinegro la obligo a desviar su mirada al suelo)

SEIYA: Créeme, yo nunca te voy a hacer daño, y no me gusta ver que otros te hagan sufrir. Solo quiero verte feliz porque (tomado con la mano la barbilla de la rubia, para que lo mirara a los ojos) porque…

SERENA: Se-seiya (su pulso empezó a acelerarse)

SEIYA: (Acercándose tanto que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse) porque… te quiero… te quiero mucho Serena… Me gustas mucho bombón.!!! (Su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, por fin se había animado a confesarle lo que sentía)

SERENA: (Tembló ante las palabras del pelinegro, su corazón estaba desbocado... su pulsó se aceleró mas al sentir que Seiya la tomaba por la cintura mientras la acercaba más a el) "Seiya!"

SEIYA: Bom-bon?

SERENA: Las lagrimas comenzaban a querer salir nuevamente,_ "que me pasa porque lloro?" _(Los labios de Seiya estaban a escasos milímetros de los de la rubia)…

SERENA: _"Seiya, yo no sé que es lo que en verdad siento… pero"_

Sus labios se tocaron brevemente, fue un simple roce; Serena tenia los ojos instintivamente, el se había alejando un poco para observar la reacción de la rubia; al ver que Serena cerraba los ojos el hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Serena…

MINA: Te lo dije Andrew!!!... a-quí es-ta… (con los ojos abiertos como platos)

Andrew entró al aula de música, pero la escena que vio le rompió el corazón… no logró reaccionar únicamente se quedó parado observando como Seiya colocaba sus labios sobre los de Serena.

ANDREW: Bo-nita (dijo casi en susurro, pero aún así Serena escuchó su voz)

SERENA: (Separándose rápidamente de Seiya, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la puerta del salón) Andrew!!! (exclamó asustada)

ANDREW: Lamento interrumpir! (salió apresuradamente del salón)

SERENA: Andrew, espera déjame explicarte (a punto de llorar se dirigió a la puerta para ir tras el rubio, pero Mina la detuvo)

ANDREW: Déjalo solo Sere, mañana habla con el cuando estén los dos mas tranquilos

SERENA: Pero…

MINA: Hazme caso, búscalo mañana y aclaras todo con el. Ya veras que todo va a salir bien

SERENA: Ojala tengas razón (mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas)

SEIYA: Bombón? (preguntó temeroso), perdóname no… no debí haber hecho lo que hice

SERENA: No es tu culpa, yo no debí dejar que pasara (dijo tristemente)

SEIYA: Pero yo…

SERENA: Me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde y mamá me va a regañar. Nos vemos!! (tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo)

MINA: No te preocupes Seiya yo hablaré con ella, solo esta confundida.

SEIYA: Soy un estúpido como se me ocurrió decirle lo que sentía, cuando ella estaba tan triste por culpa de algún otro mas idiota que yo?

MINA: Te gusta Serena? (llevándose la segunda sorpresa mas grande del dia)

SEIYA: Sí

MINA: Pues no permitiré que juegues con mi amiga, tu eres un mujeriego… tu solo quieres que Serena forme parte de tu larga lista de conquistas.

SEIYA: En estos meses ha logrado lo que nadie… meterse en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta.

MINA: Claro, árbol que nace torcido… _"lo dije bien!!!!"_

SEIYA: Aunque no lo creas es verdad, yo mismo me sorprendí cunado descubrí que realmente me importaba lo que le pasara… y cuando la ví llorar por el tipo ese que no le hace caso, yo me sentí frustrado y furioso de que alguien la hiciera sufrir… quisiera que siempre estuviera bien aunque no sea conmigo. (Dijo sumamente triste, apretando los puños y bajando el rostro para que Mina no lo viera a punto de llorar como un niño). Aunque me duela en el alma…

MINA: Seiya… eso es muy lindo!!.

SEIYA: No es muy lindo saber que ella no me ve mas que como un amigo, eso realmente duele!. No tienes ni idea de lo triste que es saber que ella no tiene ojos para mi .

MINA: Claro que sé como te sientes, te entiendo mas de lo que crees… pero en tu caso, al menos ella sabe que existes. (Suspiró, dirigió su mirada a la ventana… mirando nada y todo a la vez)

SEIYA: Eso es verdad al menos puedo estar cerca de ella, siempre y cuando no lo estropee todo como hace un momento (suspiró derrotado). Pero… cual es tu caso?

MINA: Mi caso, jijiji. Yo no tengo ningún caso, por que habría de tener un caso, no tendría caso.. por que el caso es que…

SEIYA: Alto, alto… hablas mucho pero no me has contestado quien es el chico que no sabe que existes??

MINA: _"No se lo puedo decir, porque seguramente iría corriendo a decírselo a Yaten… pero talvez el me pueda aconsejar, después de todo es hombre… y conoce a mi bien a su hermano"…_

SEIYA: Mina? (pasando su mano frente a sus ojos como para comprobar si esta despierta)

MINA: Es-es alguien del club de canto, pero no esta a mi alcance. (suspirando)

SEIYA: Como es eso?, nadie es demasiado bueno o malo. Al fin de cuentas todos somos humanos.

MINA: Si pero el es muy enigmático, tan solitario. He tratado por todos los medios de acercarme a el… de que al menos seamos amigos, pero el me ignora, solo me habla para criticarme cuando canto… (sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, se sentó en el banco del piano, Seiya se sentó a su lado y la abrazó para tratar de consolarla)

SEIYA: Tal vez ese es el problema Mina, no le hagas todo mas fácil trata de hacer que el se interese en ti pero sin perseguirlo por todos lados, así solo lograras que el se fastidie y quiera alejarse de ti.

MINA: Pero como llamar su atención si no estoy con el?, así nunca me mirará.

SEIYA: Trata de olvidarte de hacer cosas para llamar su atención, para agradarle… solo se tu misma.

MINA: Si claro, eso nunca me ha servido… porque lo haría ahora?.

SEIYA: (Dejando de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos) Porque no haces la prueba?, trata de ser linda con el pero no lo busques tanto… no lo busques!; cuando platiques con el , habla de cosas que tengan en común

MINA: Pero no se que es lo que tenemos en común, si no lo conozco… el nunca me habla mas que para…

SEIYA: Exacto!!!, lo que tienen en común es la música

MINA: Pero y si no funciona? (volviendo a entristecerse)

SEIYA: Entonces no vale la pena o no era para ti… ya no quedará nada mas que hacer, pero talvez hayas ganado un amigo. Como yo y Serena (volviendo a entristecerse su mirada)… aunque talvez ya perdí eso también.

MINA: No te preocupes, Sere tiene un gran corazón… y ella te quiere mucho (dijo alegremente tratando de animar al pelinegro) siempre habla maravillas de ti (entristeciéndose nuevamente) y de… tus hermanos

SEIYA: _"Que ocurrió porque de momento se puso triste otra vez?"_ Ojala tengas razón, no podría seguir si ella no me permite estar a su lado. Pero yo sé que tengo razón en cuanto a lo que te dije de tu 'caso' (enfatizando la última palabra), así que ya no estés triste OK?

MINA: Gracias Seiya (lo abrazó fuertemente)

¿?: (casí gritando )Te he estado… buscando (dijo esto último casi en susurro)

SEIYA: Ah! Yaten?, no me retrase tanto… ji

MINA: _"Yaten?"_

SEIYA: Mira Yaten, ella es Mina amiga de Serena.

YATEN: Hola

MINA: Ho-hola, yo yo me re-tiro (en su mirada había una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y decisión). _"Seguiré el consejo de Seiya"_

SEIYA: Espera, si quieres te llevamos a tu casa. Verdad Yaten

YATEN: No!!

MINA: No es necesario, tengo otras cosas que hacer (obligándose a no mostrar la tristeza que le causó la respuesta del peliplateado). Cuídate Seiya y gracias (se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla)

YATEN: _"Pero que?!!!"_

SEIYA: Gracias a ti! (le guiño el ojo, ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara)

Mina se fue rápidamente del lugar, si se quedaba mas tiempo rompería a llorar nuevamente, no podía permitir que Yaten la viera así.

YATEN: Que tienes que ver con ella? (preguntó sin ninguna emoción en la voz)

SEIYA: Con Mina?, nada. Ella solo es… (dudó por un momento) una amiga.

YATEN: Amiga?... Ella también cayó?... nunca cambiaras, no pensé que ella fuera de las de tu tipo es tan, tan parlanchina

SEIYA: Que dices?, no seas tonto en verdad solo es una amiga… yo quiero a Serena y lo sabes

MINA: Desde cuando eres hombre de una sola mujer?

SEIYA: Mira quien lo dice, tu eres peor que yo. Además tu como sabes que habla mucho?

YATEN: Soy su instructor de canto (dijo secamente)

SEIYA: Ya veo, pero a pesar de todo es una chica muy valiosa… aun no la conoces lo suficiente!

YATEN: Da igual, no me interesa. Larguémonos de aquí, Taiki nos espera.

SEIYA: Ok.

--------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Darien

Darien estaba recostado en el sofá con las luces apagadas, tenía los ojos cerrados, todo estaba en silencio y quietud.

DARIEN: _"Por que?, por que me lastimaste? Yo te amaba… hubiera dejado todo por ti"_ (puso su brazo sobre sus ojos como si tratara de ocultar las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos)

DARIEN: Soy un estúpido por seguir pensando en ti

DARIEN: _"Andrew tiene razón ya es tiempo olvidarte",_ Pero como hacerlo? (en ese momento recordó a Serena, cuando sus labios estaban separados por escasos centímetros, se veí hermosa) _"me recuerda a …"_

Se escucha el timbre de su departamento, ocasionando que dejará atrás sus pensamientos. Darien se puso de pié rápidamente para abrir la puerta, pero en el camino se topo con algunos obstáculos.

DARIEN: Estúpida mesa, (dijo mientras se tomaba el pie para tratar de calmar el dolor, segundos después siguió caminando)

DARIEN: Ya voy!!

DARIEN: Estúpido balón, a quien se le ocurre dejarlo a medio camino!!! (se molestó porque estuvo a punto de caer al enredarse su pies con la pelota)

El pelinegro abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Andrew, tenia una mirada que el conocía muy bien. El rubio se adentro al oscuro departamento, Darien lo siguió no sin antes prender las luces para no volver a tropezarse.

DARIEN: Que pasó Drew?

ANDREW: Tenias razón (dijo, mirando al suelo)

DARIEN: Siéntate, te ofrezco algo de beber?? (dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina)

ANDREW: Si, gracias

DARIEN: Que te sirvo?

ANDREW: Lo que sea esta bien.

Darien se adentro en la cocina, minutos después regresó con dos vasos con soda

ANDREW: (Mirando el vaso que le ofrecía su amigo) Gracias, aunque esto no es lo que tenia en mente

DARIEN: Lo sé. Que hizo ella?

ANDREW: A que te refieres?... como sabes que…

DARIEN: Drew, conozco muy bien esa mirada, se por quien estas así; conozco ese sentimiento mejor de lo que quisiera (suspiro)

ANDREW: Ella y Kou… los ví (no pudo terminar la frase)

DARIEN: Yaten o Seiya?, bueno no importa los dos son unos Don Juanes … no me digas que fue el mayor.. Taiki?

ANDREW: Seiya, ellos estaban… se estaban besando

DARIEN: Estas seguro?, tal vez… fue un mal entendido

ANDREW: Créeme Darien yo sé lo que vi, el la tenia tomada por la cintura y sostenía su barbilla mientras la besaba…(su tristeza se vio remplazada momentáneamente por enojo)

DARIEN: No te enojes, pero tu sabes muy bien como es Seiya… tal vez la engañó. El se vale de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere.

ANDREW: Pues no se veía que la estuviera forzando (recordó la escena, su enojo se evaporó para que la tristeza volviera a ocupar su lugar)

DARIEN: Puede ser, pero ya hablaste con ella?, que explicación te dio?

ANDREW: (Se puso de pie, estaba furioso) Por Dios Darien!!!, no soy idiota!, ella lo negará todo… yo no soy, no soy como tú!!!

DARIEN: (Sintió una puñalada en el corazón) No necesitas recordarme lo estúpido que fui!!!! (Poniéndose de pie, estaba herido y muy molesto) Pero no es lo mismo, Serena no es como ella!!!! (gritó, mientras daba un golpe a la pared)

ANDREW: Y tu como lo sabes?!!!!!!, tu mismo dijiste que te recordaba a Ho…

DARIEN: Callate!!!, no la nombres… y es verdad que me recuerda a ella, pero cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros!!!

ANDREW: Da igual!!, como sabes que al final no va a resultar igual que ella?!!

DARIEN: No lo sé, tendrás que arriesgarte porque cualquiera puede cometer un error… incluso tú… o yo!!! (dijo en voz muy baja)

ANDREW: No Darien, yo jamás me enredaría… ni siquiera me fijaría en la novia de mi mejor amigo, y sé que tu tampoco.

DARIEN: Ese no es el punto, yo creo que no debes juzgarla sin haberla escuchado… cálmate y trata de hablar con ella mañana; o a caso ella te había dado razones para pensar que estaba interesada en Kou?

ANDREW: No, pero…

DARIEN: Pero que?, además ya le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?, o tal vez ya estas más interesado en su amiga Tita, Pita, o como se a que se llame!!!

ANDREW: Lita, se llama Lita… y solo somos amigos. Respecto a Serena yo pensé que ella sentía lo mismo… (tratando de calmarse un poco) pero...

DARIEN: Talvez así sea, pero el punto es que ella no ha hecho nada malo (se apresuro a terminar al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo)… ustedes solo son amigos

ANDREW: Talvez tengas razón, pero… necesito pensar bien las cosas.

DARIEN: Me parece bien, ojalá te animes a hablar con ella; si no lo haces rápido puede ser que Kou te la gane, o Tenou, o ….

ANDREW: O tú?… (lo miro seriamente, para después soltar una sonrisa) pensé que no la tolerabas y ahora hasta la defiendes. No te entiendo en verdad que no te entiendo (dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír)

DARIEN: Que tonterías dices, el hecho de que no me caiga bien no significa que deba darte la razón cuando no la tienes aunque esto implique ayudarla a ella (hizo una mueca de asco)

ANDREW: Gracias eres un gran amigo. Y tu como estas? como te va con Rei?

DARIEN: Con Rei?, como se supone que debe irme?, pues bien somos amigos… aunque es un poco rara; bueno no puedo pedir mucho si es amiga de cabeza de chorlito! Jajaja

ANDREW: Cabeza de chorlito?... no te referirás a Serena… o si?

DARIEN: Es que ella es mala, muy mala para las matemáticas y el día que vi su examen se me ocurrió ponerle cabeza de chorlito jajaja, aunque ella se molestó por eso jajaja

ANDREW: Y que esperabas, con razón no eres santo de su devoción…

DARIEN: Es mutuo el sentimiento

ANDREW: Como sea, pero ese no es el punto… dime que onda con Rei? (haciendo cara de picardía)

DARIEN: Nada, ella es muy bonita, pero… para su edad es muy… seria, en ocasiones diría que es aburrida! No sé como ella y cabeza de chorlito pueden ser amigas… son totalmente opuestas.

ANDREW: Muy bien al menos ya admitiste que ella es hermosa, eso es bueno… al menos sabemos que no te quedaste ciego jaja o que ahora tus intereses son 'diferentes', que no0 es que a mi me moleste… pero seria bueno saberlo para así presentarte chicos en lugar de chicas jajajajaja

DARIEN: Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Ya te ibas no? (dijo con fingido enojo)

ANDREW: Que genio, concédeme un deseo

DARIEN: No puedo hacer milagros, la estupidez nunca se te va a quitar.

ANDREW: Claro, claro… hablando en serio me da gusto escucharte decir que alguna chica es bonita, eso es bueno. Talvez deberías invitarla a salir¿por que no le invitas al baile del colegio?

DARIEN: No lo sé, lo pensare… tal vez invite a cabeza de chorlito, ella es muy hermosa _"Es mas linda que Rei"_

ANDREW: Muy gracioso, mejor me voy porque cuando quieres te pones insoportable.

DARIEN: Si ya vete, las visitas tienen sueño.


	7. Consecuencias de una discusión

**Consecuencias de una discusión**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el estacionamiento del colegio, que se encuentra ubicado atrás del salón de música, una pareja estaba discutiendo. La melodía que provenía del salón daba un toque dramático a esa discusión de enamorados, la chica de cabello aguamarina se notaba sumamente triste y molesta al mismo tiempo; el chico solo la escuchaba tranquilamente, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y estaba recargado en un automóvil deportivo rojo.

MICHIRU: Respóndeme Haruka!!!

MICHIRU: Porque no me dijiste que pensabas participar en la carrera de autos?... por que?!! (gritó)

HARUKA: Son mis asuntos

MICHIRU: Es muy peligroso, no tienes derecho de arriesgarte así!!!

HARUKA: (Comenzando a perder la paciencia) Mira, no es la primera vez que lo hago

MICHIRU: Como?... pero… pero eso era antes … todo era diferente, ahora estoy yo contigo. (Su enojo aumentó al ver que el rubio no hacia o decía nada) ¡¡¡¿Acaso no te importa angustiarme de esa manera?!!!, que tal si te pasa algo? (llorando por la impotencia que sentía al ver a Haruka indiferente a su preocupación)… Tú no eras así, has cambiado!!

HARUKA: (Esas palabras realmente lo hicieron enfadar, así que decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas) Yo soy el mismo, tú eres la que se empeña en cambiarme!!. ¡No soy de tu propiedad! (gritó), y si no te gusta como soy… puedes irte!

MICHIRU: No puedes hacerme esto, quien te crees que eres?... no eres más que un egoísta y un cobarde… le tienes miedo a un compromiso de verdad

HARUKA: Piensa lo que quieras, pero tu no eres más valiente que yo... le temes al que dirán, por eso quieres cambiar y controlar mi vida y la de los que te rodean!!, así todo será perfecto para ti.

MICHIRU: Pues no lo haría si fueras más responsable, educado y atento conmigo!, soy tu novia y no me das el lugar que me merezco…

HARUKA: Bien 'princesita' (enfatizando la palabra), si no estas de acuerdo con lo que YO soy, me largo y estas libre de mi asquerosa presencia.

El enojo se apoderó de Haruka, estaba temblando de rabia; saco las llaves de su pantalón y se subió al carro en el que antes estaba recargado, encendió el motor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y piso el acelerador casi hasta el fondo. Ya no quería escuchar todos los reclamos de Michiru, así que puso la música a todo volumen. Giró a la derecha en dirección a la salida del estacionamiento, cruzo la salida e inmediatamente giró a la izquierda. El rubio estaba muy molesto, solo quería alejarse del colegio… de ella, al ver que el semáforo estaba por cambiar a rojo, pisó el acelerado para alcanzar a pasar antes de cambiara…

Una chica iba corriendo y llorando sobre la acera del Colegio Imperial; a unos pasos de que terminara la banqueta pudo distinguir que el semáforo iba a cambiar a rojo así que continuó su carrera, cuando tuviera que cruzar la calle el semáforo estaría en rojo, cerró los ojos para retirar las lagrimas que obstruían su visión pero sin detener su andar.

Todo pasó muy rapido, de un momento a otro el conductor del deportivo rojo pudo distinguir que alguien estaba cruzando la calle, en ese momento piso el freno y disminuyó la velocidad, se oyó un rechinido espantoso, un olor a quemado invadió la cuadra… un segundo después el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y de metal crujiendo…se escuchó escandalosamente

El accidente ocurrió cerca del Colegio, pero como ya era noche no había mucho movimiento, los pocos que aun se encontraban en las instalaciones salieron a ver que había ocurrido.

HARUKA: _"Demonios, que pasó?"_

HARUKA: (Recordando pequeñas escenas de lo ocurrido, el semáforo intermitente en color amarillo, la persona cruzando la calle, el dentro de su auto girando y finalmente el choque contra otro carro) _"debo ver si está bien!"_

Trató de bajar rápidamente de su automóvil, pero algo lo detenía; comenzó a observar a su alrededor y vio que la puerta del lado del conductor ya no estaba en su lugar y tampoco el parabrisas… gracias a Dios se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, lo desabrocho y bajo del automóvil, al erguirse completamente todo le empezó a dar vueltas, sintió un dolor terrible en el costado izquierdo y su vista se nubló... un liquido caliente escurría de su frente en el lado derecho.

Le tomo algunos minutos recuperar el equilibrio, se limpio la sangre que goteaba de su frente; comenzó a alejarse de su auto, con la mirada trataba de buscar si había mas heridos, después de abrirse paso entre los mirones… advirtió que había otro grupo de personas en la calle como a unos 10 metros de donde Haruka despertó, así que se dirigió hasta ellos.

Una joven estaba tirada en el asfalto, había mucha sangre alrededor de ella, desde donde Haruka estaba no le podía ver el rostro, así que decidió acercarse.

HARUKA: _"Por favor que no este muerta"._

Se agachó al lado de ella, el dolor en su costado casi lo hizo desmayarse, pero solo Dios y él saben como lo soportó. Después de recuperar el aliento, con su mano retiró el cabello que cubría el rostro de la chica.

HARUKA: Pero, pero si es … (su corazón casi se detiene por la impresión)

En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos y comenzaron a atenderlos, Serena seguía inconsciente y eso preocupaba a Haruka que no hacia otra cosa que preguntar por ella, realmente estaba muy angustiado y se sentía sumamente culpable; minutos después se desmayó porque había perdido mucha sangre; durante toda la noche estuvo delicado... pero los médicos lograron estabilizarlo .

HARUKA: _"En donde estoy, que paso?"_

ENFERMERA: Que bueno que ya despertó, como se siente joven (mirando su hoja clínica) Tenou?

HARUKA: (Con voz ronca, ya que su garganta estaba totalmente seca) Bien gracias, que ocurrió?

ENFERMERA: Tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche.

HARUKA: _"El accidente!!"_ ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo esta ella?!!!! (sentándose de golpe en la cama, ocasionando que algunos aparatos se desconectaran y comenzaran a hacer muchos sonidos raros), auch!!! (tocándose el costado izquierdo)

ENFERMERA: No puede hacer eso, usted esta débil. Recuéstese!

HARUKA: Dígame, como esta ella… no esta muerta… verdad? (dijo con los ojos llenos de miedo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrew había llegado a su departamento, el hablar con Darien le había ayudado bastante. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Serena y aclarar las cosas. Sabía que ya no era muy noche y que probablemente ya estaría durmiendo, lo mejor seria esperar hasta mañana.

La angustia y la ansiedad que sentía no lo dejaban estar tranquilo, así que decidió llamar a su casa.

Ring, ring, ring

Ikuko: Diga?!!! (la angustia se reflejaba en su voz)

Andrew: Buenas noches, disculpe que llame a esta hora.. pero… me gustaría hablar con Serena.

Ikuko: Con Serena?!!... (su voz estaba quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar)

Andrew: Si, soy un amigo de la escuela. Necesito decirle algunas cosas… del colegio.

Ikuko: Ya-ya veo, ella… ella no esta e casa…

Andrew: Ah!, se quedó en casa de alguna de sus amigas?

Ikuko: S-si.

Andrew: Bueno, entonces le llamo mañana.

Andrew colgó el teléfono para terminar la conversación.

Andrew: _"Serena, en donde estas?, no tengo el teléfono de ninguna de sus amigas… tendré que esperar hasta mañana"_

Andrew: _"Y si esta con… Seiya?... entonces ellos…!! NO!, deja de estar pensando tonterías!"_

Andrew se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de sus mente, se fue a su recamara y se dispuso a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital de Central.

HARUKA: Como esta ella!!!!!!! (gritó)

ENFERMERA: Tranquilo, no puede levantarse… (tratando de mantenerlo en la cama), dígame, se refiere a la chica rubia?

HARUKA: Sí!!, como esta?!!! (moderando un poco el tono de su voz pero no lo suficiente)

ENFERMERA: Ella esta bien, solo tiene algunos cortes y contusiones, pero nada grave… aunque se llevó un gran susto y por eso se desmayó!

HARUKA: De verdad?, quiero verla!

ENFERMERA: Por el momento no es posible, en unas horas vendrá el Dr. Tomoe a revisarlo. Si el decide que puede salir de su cama, yo misma lo llevaré.

HARUKA: Ughh!! (Respingó con un pequeño gruñido) Hubo otros heridos? (preguntó seriamente)

ENFERMERA: No solo Ud. y la señorita. A propósito, conoce ud. a la joven?

HARUKA: Estudiamos en el mismo colegio

ENFERMERA: De casualidad sabe cual es su nombre, es que no traía identificación y no hemos podido avisar a sus familiares.

HARUKA: Solo recuerdo que se llama Serena, su apellido no lo sé

ENFERMERA: Ya veo… en que colegio estudian?

HARUKA: En el Imperial.

ENFERMERA: Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Llámeme si necesita algo (se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir…) Por cierto, tiene visita.

El rubio cerró los ojos, se quito el collarín para descansar un momento; se sentía realmente mal todo el cuerpo le dolía; pero lo que mas le dolía era haber hecho daño a Serena.

HARUKA: Serena (suspiro), ahh? (Sintió una fuerte mirada, lo cual lo obligó a abrir los ojos)

MICHIRU: Quien es Serena?

HARUKA: Que haces aquí?, creí que ya habíamos dejado todo claro…

MICHIRU: Estoy aquí porque me importas!, me preocupo por ti.

HARUKA: Gracias pero no necesito tu compasión, ni la de nadie.

MICHIRU: No puedes ser menos obstinado?

HARUKA: Yo soy como soy, ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar, así que mejor vete!

MICHIRU: Debes controlarte, no estas bien.

HARUKA: Cállate!!!, tu que sabes si me controlo o no.

MICHIRU: Pues ya vez lo que paso, eso lo demuestra… eres sumamente impulsivo (levantó la voz)

HARUKA: Vete, no quiero escucharte (llamó a la enfermera, presionando el botón rojo que estaba en el control de la cama)

ENFERMERA: Se te ofrece algo?

HARUKA. (Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su ex-novia)Puedo realizar una llamada?

ENFERMERA: Claro, solo presiona el 9 para que te de tono y después marca el numero al que deseas hablar. Necesitas algo más?

HARUKA: Es todo, muchas gracias. (La enfermera salió del cuarto)

HARUKA: Y bien, porque no te vas?

MICHIRU: (Dejando que la cólera hablara por ella) Me voy, pero no pienso ayudarte cuando la chica que atropellaste se muera y entonces tus problemas serán muuuuy grandes!!

HARUKA: Que dices?, Serena… ella esta- esta bien, me lo dijo la enfermera (su rostro estaba lleno de pánico)

MICHIRU: (el dolor de ver a Haruka tan mal herido se hizo más grande al ver que el estaba sufriendo por sus últimas palabras) La conoces?, a mi se me hace conocida pero…

HARUKA: Vete por favor, quiero estar solo.

MICHIRU: Vamos Haruka, sabes que lo que dije no es cierto yo siempre te voy ayudar no importa lo que pase con esa chica.. se que puedo ayudarte.

HARUKA: No entiendes nada Michiru, mejor vete… por favor (Cerro los ojos y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la chica de cabello aguamarina)

MICHIRU: Como gustes, pero voy a estar afuera por si me necesitas.

En la habitación contigua a la de Haruka se encontraba una rubia que dormía placidamente, a pesar de los raspones, cortadas y moretones en su rostro- y todo su cuerpo-, se podía apreciar su belleza

SERENA: (hablando entre sueños) Cuidado… no cruces…cuidadooo!!!!! (se despertó sobresaltada)

SERENA: _"Solo fue un sueño"_, Auch!! (se quejó al lastimarse con la aguja del suero intravenoso que tenia en el brazo derecho)

SERENA: "Después de todo… no fue un sueño." En donde estoy?... pero que (se bajó de la cama para inspeccionar el lugar, ya que traía un cuello ortopédico que no la dejaba inspeccionar libremente)

SERENA: Parece un cuarto de hospital, pero si yo me siento bien… auch!, solo me duele todo el cuerpo jiji.

Serena salió de la habitación para buscar a una enfermera o doctor que le pudiera decir cuanto tiempo lleva en el hospital, en cuanto salió de su habitación se sintió un poco triste al no ver a nadie de su familia, pero al instante supuso que ellos no sabrían nada y estarían muy preocupados por ella.

SERENA: _"Debo hablarles para que se tranquilicen, deben de estar muy preocupados"._

La rubia se encontró con una enfermera que iba saliendo de la habitación de al lado; antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la enfermera la reprendió y la llevo a su habitación para que se recostara y le puso nuevamente el suero.

SERENA: Lo siento mucho, pero es que quiero saber cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

ENFERMERA: No te preocupes Serena, ingresaste ayer en la noche.

SERENA: Y mi familia ya lo sabe?

ENFERMERA: No, de hecho no traías identificación.

SERENA: Entonces como sabe mi nombre?

ENFERMERA: El otro chico despertó hace un rato, esta muy preocupado por ti… pensé que talvez era tu novio así que le pregunté tu nombre…

SERENA: (Mas roja que un tomate) Que?, el no es mi novio, ni siquiera sé quien es!

ENFERMERA: Lástima… es muy guapo, pero de hecho el me dijo que solo sabia que te llamas Serena pero que no recuerda tu apellido. Pero que estudian en el mismo colegio.

SERENA: _"Quien será?, Seiya?... Andrew?!!!!"_, el esta bien? (preguntó angustiada)

ENFERMERA: Esta fuera de peligro, estuvo muy grave… pero ya todo pasó. De hecho quiere verte, pero no puede levantarse de la cama hasta que el doctor lo permita.

SERENA: Co-como se llama?

ENFERMERA: En este momento no tengo mi lista pero creo que era algo como Menlo… Keno… Tenoo, o algo así?

SERENA: _"Quien será?"_ Ya veo, y sabe usted que fue lo que nos pasó?

ENFERMERA: Parece ser que tu cruzaste la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y el joven iba muy rápido en su carro, pero gracia a Dios alcanzo a verte e intentó frenar, pero debido a la velocidad, el automóvil se salió de control, dio algunas piruetas y terminó estrellándose con otro vehiculo. Tú fuiste alcanzada en una de las vueltas del automóvil pero milagrosamente solo te arrojó unos metros, por lo que te lastimaste más con la caída que con el golpe del carro.

SERENA: Ya recuerdo, yo iba distraída y no me fijé al cruzar la calle, el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar rojo; pensé que cuando cruzara ya estaría en alto

ENFERMERA: Debes tener más cuidado, pero que bueno que los dos están bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

SERENA: Quisiera verlo.

ENFERMERA: Tendrá que ser después, ahorita tiene visita. Y a ti te vamos a sacar unas placas y a hacer unos estudios para verificar tu estado.

SERENA: Ok, disculpe podría por favor avisarle a mis padres?, no quiero que sigan angustiados sin saber en donde estoy.

ENFERMERA: Claro, déjame tomarte tus datos.

Tiempo después los padres de Serena llegaron al hospital, seguían angustiados por su hija pero al menos estaban más tranquilos de saber en donde estaba y según la enfermera su estado no era grave.

Estuvieron platicando durante un rato, hasta que terminó el tiempo de visita. Ikuko se quedaría toda la noche para acompañar a su hija. Serena le platicó a su mamá lo que había pasado con Andrew y lo que la enfermera le había contado del accidente. Ikuko estaba muy molesta con el joven que iba manejando el carro, pero también sabia que su hija tuvo parte de la culpa… hasta cierto punto agradeció que el chico arriesgara su vida para que no le pasara nada a su niña.

Al otro día en la mañana, Serena le pidió a su mamá que fuera a comprarle unas flores y un peluche para llevárselos al chico del accidente. Después de muchas protestas por parte de su madre, accedió a hacerlo, no demoró mas de una hora cunado ya estaba de regreso con un arreglo de rosas azules –Ikuko pensó que si las rosas eran azules el arreglo se vería menos femenino, no sabia si se podía regalar flores a un hombre- un peluche de una gatita negra con un letrero que decía 'Recupérate pronto'.

SERENA: Rosas azules?

IKUKO: No te quejes, agradece que accedí… no merece que le regales nada, por su culpa estas en este hospital.

SERENA: Mamá! Ya hablamos de eso

IKUKO: Pues por eso mismo sabes lo que opino.

SERENA: Basta mamá, mejor ayúdame a arreglarme un poco para que pueda ir a verlo (intentó pararse para ir al tocador)

IKUKO. Serena!!! (se asustó al ver como su hija comenzaba a desplomarse, por suerte pudo sostenerla antes de que tocara el piso)

SERENA: Es-estoy bien, solo me maree un poco.

IKUKO: Ven siéntate en la silla, recuerda que el doctor dijo que deberías usar la silla al menos 3 días.

SERENA: Pero mamá (haciendo pucheros), yo puedo caminar… estoy bien, de verdad!

IKUKO: Si quieres ir a ver a ese chico lo harás en la silla o llamaré a la enfermera para que te dé un sedante.

SERENA: Grrr!!!! (Lanzando un pequeño gruñidito como protesta) Esta bien.

Ikuko ayudó a su hija a asearse, después le recogió el cabello en un chongo bajo del lado derecho, permitiendo así que su rubio cabello descansara sobre su pecho. Una vez que estuvo lista, la llevó con la enfermera para pregunta en que habitación estaba el joven del accidente, Serena se sorprendió al saber que era su vecino de cuarto. Ikuko le pidió a la enfermera que llevara a Serena al cuarto del chico; ya que ella no quería verlo, aun lo culpaba por lo ocurrido.

MICHIRU: Debes comer Haruka!

HARUKA: Ya lo sé, pero yo puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito que nadie me ayude… menos tú. Además ayer dejamos todo muy claro ¿no?, así que mejor regresa a tu palacio 'princesa'

MICHIRU: Por que me hablas así?, ya te dije que estaba muy molesta y por eso dije cosas que no sentía.

HARUKA: Pues no lo creo Mich, tus nunca hablas sin antes pensar las cosas; además yo ya me había dado cuenta de que no te gustaba que tus amistades te vieran conmigo, así que déjate de estupideces y lárgate de aquí.

MICHIRU: Bien, si es lo que quieres te dejaré solo para que te tranquilices y pienses las cosas. Estas muy alterado por lo del accidente y no mides tus palabras, pero sé que todo lo que dices es porque estas enfadado contigo mismo y …

TOC, TOC!!!

HARUKA: Adelante (dijo secamente)

ENFERMERA: Perdón joven, tiene otra visita , es …

MICHIRU: (Interrumpiendo a la enfermera y mirándola con desprecio )Otra visita?..., Dígale que espere, estamos hablando…

HARUKA: Quien quiera que sea dígale que pasé, la señorita ya se va!

MICHIRU: (Inmediatamente posa su atención en el chico que aún estaba recostado en la cama) No me pienso ir!!

SERENA: Ho-hola (dijo mientras la enfermera la acercaba a la cama donde estaba Haruka)

Michiru y Haruka voltearon a ver a la recién llegada; Michiru la reconoció de inmediato… esa era la chica que Haruka había defendido de Chiba, desde aquella vez Haruka ha estado… 'diferente'. Por su parte Haruka se sintió terriblemente mal cuando la vio en silla de ruedas y con el cuello ortopédico.

MICHIRU: Que haces aquí?, espera afuera hasta que yo salga!! (señalando la puerta con la mano derecha)

SERENA: Lo-lo siento… (trató de voltear a ver a la enfermera pero el collarín no se lo permitió)… lléveme afuera por favor .

HARUKA: No es necesario… (posicionando la cama para que quedase sentado y no acostado)

SERENA: Pero (mirando a la chica de cabello aguamarina)

HARUKA: Ya se va... (sonriendo tiernamente a la rubia, para luego lanzar una amenazadora mirada a Michiru)

Michiru salió furiosa de la habitación, pasó de largo si despedirse ni mirar a nadie. Después de que la enfermera verificara que el suero pasaba correctamente, se retiró del lugar.

HARUKA: _"Aún con esos golpes se ve muy hermosa"_(Rompiendo el silencio) Co-como estas? (mirando la silla de ruedas)

SERENA: (Dándose cuenta de la verdadera intensión de la pregunta) Yo me siento bien, solo tengo algunos golpes y raspones; pero el Dr. Tomoe y mi madre insisten en que use la silla para no lastimarme más.

HARUKA: Ya veo, y por cuanto tiempo tendrás que usar el collarín?

SERENA: Por una semana. Y tu como estas?... Por cierto te traje esto (dijo entregándole las flores que todo este tiempo había tenido en su regazo)

HARUKA: Gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo… por mi culpa estas lastimada! (agachando la mirada)

SERENA: En parte si, pero también fue mi culpa… yo no estaba poniendo atención… traía muchas cosas en la cabeza

HARUKA: A mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero eso no es excusa… pude haberte matado

SERENA: Pero eso no pasó, además tu también pudiste haber muerto

HARUKA: Que más da!, no creo que a alguien le importe…además ese riesgo siempre esta latente

SERENA: Claro, en cualquier momento podemos morir.

HARUKA: Cierto!

SERENA: Pero no hablemos de esas cosas, Mejor cuéntame hasta cuando vas a estar aquí?

HARUKA: El doctor dice que hasta el martes, pero que tendré que estar en reposo el resto de la semana.

SERENA: Me dijo la enfermera que estabas grave cuando te trajeron al hospital…

HARUKA: Exageran, ahora solo tengo un dolor en el costado y en el cuello

SERENA: Y entonces porque no traes un collarín

HARUKA: Porque no me gusta (con una sonrisa en el rostro, le mostró el collarín que tenia debajo de su almohada), de hecho odio los hospitales... si por mi fuera ya me habría largado de este lugar

SERENA: Te comprendo perfecto.

HARUKA: Y dime quien te regaló esa gatita?... se parece mucho a ti?

SERENA: (Haciendo un puchero) Oye!!!, yo no soy una gatita…

HARUKA: No te enojes… gatita

SERENA: Eres malo y yo que había comprado esta gatita para ti… pero ya cambié de opinión, mejor me la quedo yo.

HARUKA: En serio es mía?, que bien así me recuperaré más rápido

SERENA: Y eso porque?

HARUKA: Pues porque cuando la vea pensaré en ti, y eso me dará ánimos!! (dijo con voz seductora)

SERENA: ¡¡¡Queeeé!!!

HARUKA: Soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta a fuera de la habitación jajajajaj, Auch! Auch! (agarrando su costado izquierdo)

SERENA: Estas bien?, necesitas que llame a la enfermera? (intentando levantarse de su silla) auch! (doliéndose del cuello)

HARUKA: Jaja auch! Eres jaja muy graciosa gatita auch! (mientras seguía riendo pero más despacio para no lastimarse tanto su costado)

SERENA: Me llamo Serena, escuchaste? Se-re-na

HARUKA: Lo sé Se-re-na, yo me llamo Haruka, Ha-ru-ka

SERENA: Muy gracioso!! … y yo preocupándome por ti (le enseñó la lengua como protesta)

HARUKA: Ya no te enojes, mejor cuéntame de ti

Así pasó el tiempo, platicaron de muchas cosas como la escuela, música, deportes, etc. No se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban más de 3 horas platicando. Ambos se sentían muy a gusto, para Serena era un chico totalmente diferente a los que había conocido, tenía un aire seductor y hasta cierto punto un carácter infantil. Haruka estaba impresionado con esa chiquilla, realmente irradiaba vida y libertad y se sentía sumamente bien cuando ella se preocupa por el.

Minutos después la enfermera se llevó a Serena ya que le tocaba revisión con el doctor; una vez que Haruka se quedó solo en la habitación, tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con Taiki, el era como un hermano para el… era lo más parecido que tenia a una familia, a pesar de que los dos eran completamente diferentes se apreciaban mucho.

Taiki se angustió al saber del accidente de su amigo, pero lamentablemente el y sus hermanos habían salido a Okinawa a visitar a sus padres y no regresarían hasta el lunes en la mañana, justo para llegar a clases. Taiki le dijo que en cuanto tuviera la hora libre iría a verlo.


	8. Rosas

**Rosas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era domingo en la tarde, Serena había sido dada de alta y se encontraba recostada en su cama descansando un rato. Su familia estaba en la sala viendo televisión.

A pesar de que Serena estaba muy animada con la idea de salir de ese hospital, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no se la había pasado tan mal, por el contrario se había divertido mucho, y sobre todo, conoció a Haruka… descubrió al gran chico que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara de arrogancia; realmente con ella nunca fue así, al contrario, era divertido, amable y espontáneo.

SERENA: _"Haruka… Es muy muy atractivo"_

--FLASH BACK--

Era como las dos de la mañana, Serena no podía dormir y estaba muy aburrida, así que decidió ir a ver si Haruka estaba durmiendo. Ikuko se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama de su hija.

Serena se quitó el suero, se puso unas pantuflas, se arreglo un poco el cabello y salio sigilosamente de su habitación; por suerte ninguna de las enfermeras vio cuando se introdujo rápidamente en la habitación de su amigo. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero a Serena no le importó ya que en cuánto entró se recargo en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con fuerza para meterla al baño, la rubia se asustó mucho, intentó gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca con fuerza.

SERENA: _"Dios mío, ayúdame"_ (empezando a sollozar)

Serena podía sentir claramente el aliento de alguien en su frente… se tensó al sentir que la persona que la tenia aprisionada contra la pared comenzaba a acercar su rostro a su mejilla derecha…

SERENA: _"Que… que esta pasando?"_

De momento sintió como su opresor detuvo su avance, ella cerró los ojos con miedo. Se escuchó un 'clic', pero ella no le presto atención.

HARUKA: BUU!!!!! (Destapando la boca de la chica)

Serena brincó al escuchar esa ronca voz, pronto reaccionó y abrió los ojos pero la luz del lugar la deslumbró momentáneamente.

SERENA¡Pero que te pa-sa?!! (se quedó embobada con la visión ante sus ojos)

Haruka estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, tenia el cabello algo alborotado, no tenia camisa –solo el vendaje cubría su abdomen- y tenia una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios

SERENA: _"Es tan tan… "_ guapo (susurró)

HARUKA: Lo sé gatita, y tu eres muy bella (dijo acercándose más)

SERENA: (Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín)…_ "parece que hace ejercicio…"_ (su cara se cubrió sutilmente de rojo, al observar el pecho del rubio)

HARUKA: Gatita?, que te pasa?...

SERENA: A-un te due-le?? (parecía como hipnotizada por lo que no podía apartar la vista de su pecho)

HARUKA: (Apartándose de Serena) Como? (preguntó sin entender)

SERENA: (Serena volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos, y toco con mano temblorosa el costado herido del rubio) Due-le?

HARUKA: _"Es muy hermosa", _N-no (sintiendo como esa magia se apoderaba de el) y a ti? (tocando ligeramente la herida en la frente de ella)

SERENA: N-no, (cerró lo ojos al sentir como Haruka bajaba su mano hasta su mejilla y la acariciaba tiernamente)

La puerta se abrió de golpe empujando a Serena, provocando que se abalanzara sobre Haruka; el cual, al estar débil y lastimado cayó al suelo con Serena sobre de el.

MICHIRU: Pero que diablos esta pasando?!!!!!!!!!!! (Gritó)

SERENA: Na- nada (tratando de levantarse)

HARUKA: Pues que no estas viendo (dijo sin dejar que Serena se separara de él)

MICHIRU: Como puedes ser tan cínico, soy tu novia!!!!… esta niña no se compara conmigo (chilló)

SERENA: (Miró furiosa a Haruka) Suéltame!!!

HARUKA: No gatita! (negó seguramente, mirándola a los ojos), ya no somos nada… (dirigiendo su mirada a la aguamarina) terminamos justo antes del accidente.

MICHIRU: Tienes razón. (Dirigiendo una mirada llena de resentimiento al chico) Fui una estúpida, estúpida al fijarme en ti y más estúpida al pensar que ibas a cambiar. (Se retiro a la habitación a recoger sus cosas)

Serena se levantó y ayudó a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, pudo notar que su mirada estaba triste y la alegría de su rostro había desparecido completamente.

Serena llevó a Haruka a la cama; él tenía el brazo derecho sobre el hombro de ella…apenas podía caminar y en el vendaje de su costado se apreciaban unas manchas de sangre.

MICHIRU: (Desde el marco de la puerta, dirijo una mirada de desprecio a la pareja) Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque después llegará otra que llame su atención y te dejará de lado sin mas ni mas… (salió azotando la puerta)

--FIN DE FLASH BACK--

SERENA: _"No creo que él sea como lo describe Michiru… pero el la trata muy mal, parece que está muy molesto con ella"_

SERENA:_ "Se nota que ella lo quiere y esta celosa… si el fuera mi novio tampoco lo querría dejar ir…" _Pero que cosas piensas Serena (dijo para si misma en susurro)

SAMMY: Como te sientes hermana?

SERENA: Bien gracias, que se te ofrece?

SAMMY: Dice mamá que tomes tus medicamentos y que en un momento te sube la comida

SERENA: Sip, gracias Sammy

SAMMY: Oye… Serena, es que yo… bueno…

SERENA: Que ocurre Sammy?

SAMMY: Tu sabes que a mi me gustan las carreras de autos, quisiera saber si me puedes conseguir unas entradas para las carreras de autos… con tu amigo?

SERENA: Quien amigo?

SAMMY: El del accidente, es que me parece conocido y después recordé que lo he visto en las carreras del distrito

SERENA: Haruka! (su corazón saltó nervioso)… yo no lo sé Sammy… yo creo que estas confundido, tal vez lo estas confundiendo!

SAMMY: Estoy casi seguro, pero bueno… no importa, porque pensándolo bien no creo que pueda participar en la competencia de tu colegio… (dijo tristemente) crees que me pueda conseguir algunas entradas aunque el no participe??

SERENA: Sammy!!!!, como se te ocurre pensar en eso cuando ÉL esta en el hospital?, además yo no se de que competencia hablas… y el no puede participar en ninguna carrera aún esta lastimado.

IKUKO: Te tomaste el medicamento hija? (llegando a la recamara de la rubia con una charola con sopa, gelatina, guisado y agua.

SERENA: Ya voy mamá. (Ikuko dejó la charola en el buró y salió de la habitación)

SAMMY: Bueno pero prométeme que al menos le preguntaras si es corredor de autos, siiii?

SERENA: Ya vete Sammy, no me molestes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunes en la mañana

Serena había despertado tarde, en un principio se alarmó porque iba a llegar tarde al colegio pero su mamá le recordó que el medico le dijo que no podría ir a clases hasta el martes, siempre y cuando ya no tuviera esos mareos que le daban de repente.

Por otro lado, en el hospital Haruka estaba demasiado aburrido; las pocas horas en las que convivió con Serena lo había hecho apreciarla bastante, toda ella era como un ángel. Ahora que ya la habían dado de alta la extrañaba muchísimo, tenia unas ganas enormes de escucharla reír.

Justo estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando alguien entró al cuarto.

¿?: Como estas?

HARUKA: Taiki, estoy bien… casi como nuevo, hierba mala nunca muero amigo.

TAIKI: Si, definitivamente estas bien. ¿Y como paso?

Haruka narro lo sucedido el día del accidente, le comentó que había alcanzado a golpear a una chica pero que gracias a Dios ella ya estaba mejor, pero que todos dicen que fue un milagro que no resultara gravemente herida.

Así pasó un poco más de una hora, platicando de muchas cosas. A pesar de que eran muy amigos pocas veces hablan tanto como esa vez.

TAIKI: Y cuando te dan de alta¿Podrás estar bien para el baile de la escuela?, escuche que a Michiru le han regalado muchas rosas (dijo en tono burlón), si no te apuras no tendrás con quien ir

HARUKA: (Lazándole una mirada fulminante) Idiota, el que tu no tengas a quien invitar al baile no significa que yo tampoco. Además quien te dijo que a mi me interesan esas cosas?

TAIKI: Jajaja, tu mismo te delataste amigo. (Poniéndose serio) Para tu información yo ya entregue una flor

HARUKA: Vaya vaya, don cerebrito se lo tenia bien escondido… y quien es la desafortunada?, digo la afortunada?

TAIKI: Este!, yo… bueno… ella, ella-es-una-chica-de-secundaria (pronunció las palabras muy rápidamente que casi no se le entendió)

HARUKA: Jajajaja, ya veo! No pensé que te gustaran las chiquillas que solo hablan de moda, música y moda

TAIKI: Ella, es diferente… es hermosa, inteligente, divertida… (dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas)

HARUKA: Muy bien, si tu lo dices te creo.

TAIKI: Ya lo veras amigo, cuando la conozcas me darás la razón... pero no olvides que yo la vi primero

HARUKA: No te preocupes, sabes que yo si respeto… no soy como tus hermanos… Además yo tengo otros intereses

TAIKI: Otros intereses?

HARUKA: Si, por ejemplo: dime para cuando esta programada la carrera en benéfico del colegio?

TAIKI: Cómo?, no podrás participar… aun no te habrás recuperado totalmente!!!!!

HARUKA: Basta Taiki, yo sabré si estoy en condiciones o no de participar. Si no estoy bien no me arriesgaré a participar para perder… nunca he perdido una carrera y no será la primera vez!!!

TAIKI: Cálmate, yo solo me preocupo por ti. Pero eres muy terco, entonces haz lo que se te antoje

HARUKA: No te pongas sentimental.

TAIKI: Idiota (sonriendo de medio lado)

HARUKA: Necesito pedirte un favor, pero prométeme que no harás ningún comentario.

TAIKI: Si, seguro

HARUKA: Necesito que entregues una rosa por mi, el miércoles

TAIKI: A-jap (mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de mas) , pero porque hasta el miércoles

HARUKA: Porque si, colócala en el casillero 154 del ala oeste.

TAIKI: Claro, pero no prefieres que se la deje en su mesa de trabajo?

HARUKA: Dije casillero

TAIKI: Que carácter. Algo más?

HARUKA: Si, que me inscribas en la carrera del colegio

TAIKI: Pero…

HARUKA: Sin comentarios, ni protestas

TAIKI: Como quieras _"esta loco"_. Si eso es todo, te dejo, tengo que regresar al colegio… ya perdí una clase.

HARUKA: Te lo encargo… gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el colegio

ANDREW: Mina, no has visto a Serena?

MINA: No, no la he visto desde el viernes

ANDREW: Donde estará?

MINA: No entró a ninguna clase, tal vez esta ensayando con Seiya

ANDREW: Claro, con Seiya!, sabes que Mina? si la ves dile que… no, olvídalo, no le digas nada.

MINA: Ah por cierto, yo le guardo la rosa que le dejaste a Serena (dijo al momento que el chico ya había iniciado la retirada)

ANDREW: Rosa? (se detuvo en seco)… yo no… (retomando la retirada, al momento que dejaba caer la rosa que llevaba en la mano derecha)

MINA: Creo que la regué, pero si no fue Andrew entonces… Seiya?

En el gimnasio del colegio la práctica del equipo de jockey había terminado hacia como 20 min, por lo que el inmueble estaba casi vacío.

Rei esperaba impaciente a que Darien se reuniera con ella, realmente estaba muy emocionada de que el pelinegro la buscara después de la práctica y que incluso le pidiera que lo esperara por que quería charlar con ella.

REI_: "A que se deberá el cambio tan repentino?... No importa creo que por fin logré conquistarlo",_ Eres mió jaja

¿?: Que o quien es tuyo?...

REI: Pu-pues… _"que le digo?"_ … este… este anillo si eso, este anillo es mió, es que se me había caído y no lograba encontrarlo jijiji

DARIEN: _"Definitivamente es rara, muy rara"…_ Ya veo, gracias por haberme esperado… quieres que vayamos a dar un vuelta o por un helado?

REI: Si claro podríamos ir al parque… estas de acuerdo?

DARIEN: Si claro, vamos

REI_: " Que emoción Darien me pidió una cita "_

Darien y Rei paseaban tranquilamente por el parque, a pesar de que ninguno hablaba mucho realmente no se la estaban pasando mal, Rei estaba sumamente nerviosa y por eso no hablaba y cuando Darien intentaba establecer platica ella, prácticamente respondía con monosílabos, pero esta actitud había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa al chico.

Se dirigían a una banca que estaba desocupada y que justamente recibía la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cuando sonó el celular de Darien.

DARIEN: Si, diga?

ANDREW: Te equivocaste, Serena no vale la pena (gritando a la bocina de su teléfono)

DARIEN: Drew, cálmate… a que te refieres? (mientras Rei ponía cara de intriga)

ANDREW: Fui a buscar a Serena, quería aclarar las cosas… incluso pensaba invitarla al baile, pero Mina me dijo que no había entrado a clases

DARIEN: Y? eso no significa nada

ANDREW: Ella me dijo que no la había visto desde el viernes, que quizás estuviera ensayando con el idiota de Seiya.

DARIEN: Pues es normal, el es su asesor en el club de música… no?

ANDREW: El problema es que yo llamé a casa de Serena el viernes al llegar a mi depa, quería decirle que hoy aclararíamos las cosas y que… bueno, el punto es que su mamá me dijo que aún no llegaba del colegio y que tal vez estaba con una amiga, pero ya le pregunte a Lita y dice que ella y Amy no la han visto desde el viernes en la mañana.

DARIEN: Ya veo, espera un momento…

DARIEN: Rei! (Saliendo de su aburrimiento)

REI: Eh!, si, si dime??

DARIEN: De casualidad has visto a Serena?

REI: (Sintiendo que la sangre le empezaba a hervir) Y tu que interés tienes en ella?

DARIEN: Discúlpame, pero es un asunto personal. (tratando de ser amable, pero firme con ella)

REI: Tiene mucho que no la veo, pero puedes preguntarle a Mina, ellas son como dos gotas de agua. Si ella no lo sabe, nadie más te podrá informar (sonando muy molesta)

DARIEN: Hola?, porque no llamas a su casa… tal vez…

ANDREW: Para que?, ellos deben de estar juntos. Sabes que Seiya tampoco fue al colegio…

DARIEN: Pero eso no significa nada… ella no haría algo así.

ANDREW: Basta!!!!!, deja de defenderla, porque la defiendes tanto?... acaso ella también logró engatusarte?

DARIEN: Cállate!!!!, no sabes nada. (tranquilizando un poco) Solo hablas así porque estas enojado…

ANDREW: Te dejo, debo hacer algo… después de todo no es la única chica linda que conozco, no vale la pena sufrir por ella.

pi pi pi pi –sonido de línea desocupada-

DARIEN: Espera! … me colgó (cerrando sentándose en la banca)

REI: Que fue todo eso?

DARIEN: Solo, un amigo…

REI: Ah!

DARIEN: Yo creo que mejor dejamos esto para otro día,

REI: (Sintiéndose miserable) Si, como digas.

DARIEN: Te llevo a tu casa

En la biblioteca del colegio, Amy estaba sentada tras dos columnas de libros dispuestos en una mesa, pero por más extraño que parezca, esta vez no esta estudiando haciendo trabajos de la escuela; estaba mirando detenidamente la rosa azul que sostenía entre sus manos.

Así es, Amy y Serena eran las únicas que ya habían recibido una rosa como invitación al baile (las únicas de las cinco amigas). La peliazul no lo podía creer, se preguntaba si esto seria alguna clase de broma, o si alguien se habría equivocado…

¿?: Vaya, vaya… que difícil decisión…, no se cual de las dos es más hermosa

AMY: (Levantando la mirada) Como?... (en ese momento se quedó sin habla)_ "es él"_

TAIKI: Que no se cual de las dos es mas hermosa … tú o la rosa

AMY¿? (mientras los colores se le subían al rostro)

TAIKI: Y dime, tienes idea de quien es él?

AMY: No-o, no creo que realmente sea para mí… o que sea en serio.

TAIKI: Como?, claro que es para ti (dijo muy seguro)

AMY: Tal-vez se equivocaron, o es una broma… yo… nunca… bueno no tengo suerte con los chicos

TAIKI: Pues no te creo, eres muy hermosa e inteligente

AMY: Aburrida para muchos

TAIKI: Pues yo pienso que eres una chica interesante.

AMY: Gra-gracias

TAIKI: Y entonces, te voy a ver en el baile?

AMY: Co-como? _"tal vez él me la dejó…"_

TAIKI: Si aceptas ir al baile con tu galán misterioso, nos veremos en el baile… mis hermanos y yo vamos a tocar ese día

AMY: Tú, tú eres hermano de Seiya y Yaten???

TAIKI: (Sintiendo un poco de celos de que ella identificara a sus hermanos rápidamente) Si.

AMY: No pensé que tocaras en una banda.

TAIKI: Porque?, talvez tú también pienses que soy muy aburrido… pero también me gustan otras cosas a parte de la escuela.

AMY: No, no, yo no pienso eso (con las mejillas sonrosadas), tú también me pareces interesante y gu-guapo (término con la cara más roja que un tomate)

TAIKI: Oh!, gracias…

AMY: Y ya invitaste a alguien al baile? (preguntando más por compromiso que por querer saber realmente)

TAIKI: Hoy entregue una rosa, espero que ella acepte ir conmigo a pesar de que no nos conocemos muy bien

AMY: Yo creo que si al menos te conoce como yo, va a aceptar…

TAIKI: Talvez tengas razón… si yo te hubiera dejado esa rosa, aceptarías ir conmigo?

AMY: _"Talvez…él, no, no creo"_ Mmmm, déjame pensarlo… mmm, sip, seria divertido (mostrando una bonita sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco triste de que eso no pasaría)

TAIKI: Esta bien, espero que tengas razón. Señorita, me retiro. (guiñándole un ojo) Bye.

AMY: Adiós!!

Ya era un poco tarde, Lita debía llegar rápido a su casa o sus padres la regañarían. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su casillero para dejar algunas cosas y tomar algunas otras. Al llegar frente a su casillero se quedó sorprendida e inmóvil por unos segundos.

Había una rosa blanca con un listón verde que sostenía una nota que decía 'Lita, quieres ir conmigo al baile?', cuando la castaña logró reaccionar estaba muy emocionada. Alguien la había invitado al baile!!

Tomo la rosa, la olió y sonrió

LITA: _"Quien me la habrá dejado_?", Tengo que investigar a que grupo le toco rosas blancas…

LITA_: "Bueno, por el momento no importa, estoy feliz… y si fue de…? "_

* * *

_**Hola, aquí les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia, ya esta cerca el final… talvez do o tres capítulos mas y terminamos.**_

_**Quiero comentarles que me van a operar a mediados del mes de julio, por lo que me esforzare para terminar la historia antes y así no tengan que esperar casi un mes para que pueda actualizar.**_

_**Debido a que se acerca el fin, me gustaría someter a votación el galán para Serena en el final de la historia. Cuando inicié la historia tenia contemplado ya a uno, pero conformé la fui desarrollando empecé a imaginar diversos finales con cada uno de ellos… pero es momento de que aún no puedo decidir.**_

_**Así que, pido su opinión queridos lectores.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  
_**

**_¿CON QUIEN DE LOS CUATRO GALANES QUIEREN QUE SERENA SE QUEDE AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA?_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_**  
**_

_**Dejaré la pregunta en el aire y a finales del mes haré el recuento final de las opiniones recibidas.**_

_**Muchos saludos, besos abrazos y apapachos… cuídense**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**LQM!!!**_


	9. Un gran descubrimiento

**Un gran descubrimiento**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El martes por la mañana Serena se levanto algo tarde, quería disfrutar de ese privilegio ya que al siguiente día retomaría su antigua rutina- que por supuesto incluye 'tratar' de levantarse temprano-; desayunó tranquilamente, arregló un poco su habitación, se dio una ducha y se arregló para salir.

Toda la noche había estado pensando en lo sucedido el viernes pasado: la confesión de Seiya, el malentendido con Andrew y el accidente con Haruka.

Aunque parezca imposible de creer, Haruka se convirtió rápidamente en una persona muy importante para ella; su forma de ser la habían fascinado y por supuesto su físico influyo un poco. Por otro lado están Seiya y Andrew, ambos son excelentes personas y amigos; ambos son merecedores de su cariño.

Cuál fue la conclusión a la que llego la rubia?, aunque parezca difícil de creer, los tres chicos lograban despertar en ella sentimientos que no conocía; estaba muy confundida. Como sucedió todo esto?, la última vez que ella se detuvo a pensar en ello se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Andrew, pero ahora ni siquiera eso lo tenia muy claro; aún quería a Andrew?.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió y su corazón no se quedaba atrás, no sabia que hacer; pero lo que si sabia es que antes que nada tenia que aclarar con Andrew lo de Seiya. Ya después tendría que pensar como aclarar sus emociones.

Serena salió de su casa con una idea clara en su mente: hablar con Andrew.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: no sabía la dirección de la casa de Andrew. Trató de localizarlo por el celular pero no tenia batería; eso si que era mala suerte.

SERENA: _"Que hago?, tengo que aclarar las cosas con Andrew. Pero como localizarlo?... ya sé"_ Tal vez aun lo alcance en la escuela…

Serena se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la escuela –tomando en cuenta que aún estaba un poco adolorida por el accidente y todavía llevaba el collarín-

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela, le pareció distinguir a Lita. Ella estaba en la entrada del colegio como si esperara a alguien. Serena trató de caminar más rápido para alcanzar a su amiga antes de que se fuera.

SERENA: (tomó suficiente aire y gritó) Liiiii… ta(la última silaba la dijo casi si aliento)

Al instante sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

SERENA: "No… no puede ser… "

Andrew había aparecido por detrás de Lita, le había tapado los ojos; segundos después el se colocó enfrente de ella pero sin dejar de cubrirle los ojos, el acercó su rostro y retiró sus manos; Lita no se movió para nada, entonces Andrew le dio un beso en la boca.

Todo había pasado en cámara lenta para la rubia, como si el destino no quisiera que se perdiera ni un solo detalle de la dolorosa escena. Ahora lo entendía todo, esa punzada que sentía en el corazón cuando los veía platicar y reír, no era injustificada…

SERENA: _"Entonces porque se enojó cuando lo de Seiya?... que pasó en estos dos días entre ellos dos?" _Soy una tonta, confundí las cosas… él nunca estuvo interesado en mi. (rompió a llorar, mientras daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar)

En ese momento sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

¿?: Estas bien?

SERENA: (Sin mirar a la persona que le hablaba) Si no se preocupe. (iniciando nuevamente la caminata)

De momento todo empezó a dar vueltas, su vista se obscureció, lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo precipitándose al vacío, mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero no distinguia lo que le decía.

El joven se apresuró a detenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

¿?: _"Que hago?… demonios"_

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su departamento –afortunadamente estaba cerca de la escuela-, después de lograr abrir la puerta de su apartamento, llevó a la chica hasta su recamara y la recostó en su cama.

Corrió por alcohol y algodón, vertió un poco del líquido en el algodón y después lo acerco a la nariz de la rubia. Mientras hacia esto, retiró el cabello que cubría su hermoso rostro. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver su divino rostro con algunos raspones y un moretón en su mejilla derecha a la altura de la barbilla, en ese momento se dio cuenta del collarín que llevaba puesto, inmediatamente la liberó de ese aparato para que pudiera respirar.

El chico estaba realmente preocupado, sabía muy bien que si no despertaba pronto eso supondría que lo sucedido podría ser algo grave –tomando como base los golpes en su cara-.

La chica tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar.

¿?: (Mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven) Vamos, despierta! (dijo con voz suave y tierna)

SERENA: Que… me pasó?...

¿?: Te desmayaste (dijo con sincera preocupación en su voz), como te sientes?

SERENA: (Abriendo totalmente los ojos y llevándose una mano a la cabeza)Tu-tú!!!!... Bien… en donde estoy? (en ese momento trató de enfocar mejor al joven que estaba sentado al lado de ella)

¿?: Estas en mi departamento, te desmayaste a media calle así que te traje aquí para auxiliarte

Serena se sentó de golpe en la cama, pero al instante se mareo nuevamente y una punzada en su cuello la hizo quejarse y volver a recostarse, mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus ojos.

¿?: Descansa un rato, te voy a traer un vaso con agua (sonrió ligeramente, pero aun se notaba preocupado)

SERENA: Gracias, solo dame 5 minutos y me voy.

¿?: No te estoy corriendo cabeza de chorlito, quédate el tiempo que necesites (solió cerrando la puerta tras de si)

SERENA: "_Ya se me hacia raro tanta amabilidad…", _ cabeza de chorlito la mas vieja de tu casa!!!

Pasaron 5 o 10 minutos hasta que Darien regresara a su habitación con un vaso con agua en una mano, y en la otra llevaba un baumanómetro.

DARIEN: Aquí tienes, (mientras le ofrecía el vaso con agua)… déjame ayudarte!!! ( la ayudó a que se sentara en la cama para tomar el vaso)

SERENA: Muchas gracias (se sentía muy extraña en ese lugar, hasta un poco nerviosa)

DARIEN: De nada, ya te sientes mejor? (mientras se sentaba al lado de ella a la altura de sus pies)

SERENA: (Después de haberse bebido toda el agua del vaso) Si gracias, así que ya me voy (tratando de bajar de la cama)

Darien la tomó del brazo para evitar que ella bajara de la cama; en ese momento se puso tensa y detuvo su avance. El chico al ver la reacción de la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente.

DARIEN: Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero tomarte la presión (dijo mostrándole el baumanómetro que sostenía en la mano derecha)

SERENA: No-no es ne-ce-sa-rio (aún se sentía temerosa, recordaba perfectamente su último encuentro) es-estoy bien.

DARIEN: No me obligues a usar la fuerza cabeza de chorlito. (Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro)

SERENA: (Los ojos azules de Serena se llenaron de miedo y comenzó a temblar) N-o, no por-fa-vor.

Darien se sorprendió en un principio de la reacción de la rubia, pero de momento recordó lo sucedido la última vez que habían cruzado palabra

-- FALSH BACK --

DARIEN: (Soltando de mala gana la mano de Serena, para después limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior) Vaya, vaya Tenou, yo pensé que tus gustos eran más sofisticados (dijo mirando a Michiru que estaba al frente de toda la multitud observando, muy preocupada, la situación), pero que se le va a hacer (propinándole a su atacante, un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho del rostro)

HARUKA: (Sonriendo triunfal) Mis gustos no son de tu incumbencia… (preparándose para continuar la pelea)

SERENA: (Impidiendo que Haruka golpeara nuevamente a Darien) Bastaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (gritó)

HARUKA: Esto no se va a quedar así Chiba, y no quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez, entendiste?!!! (dijo sumamente enfadado)

DARIEN: A mi no das ordenes Tenou, pero descuida no tengo el menor interés ella, solo dile a tu amiguita que no vuelva a acercarse a mi y todo estará bien.

SERENA: Perfecto, yo ni loca me acercaría a ti eres un patán busca pleitos.

Darien se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar

-- FIN DE FLASH BACK --

La sonrisa en el rostro de Darien desapareció por completo y la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó considerablemente

DARIEN: Discúlpame, no quise asustarte… yo… lo que pasó la otra vez… yo …yo lo siento!!! (dijo suspirando derrotado y soltó el brazo de Serena)

Serena se quedó sorprendida por la actitud del joven, el chico que estaba sentado a su lado no era el mismo que el del pleito de la vez pasada; este chico era amable, educado y paciente. Serena estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia que hacer; talvez debería salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que él le haga algo…

SERENA: _"Si él me ayudó cuando me desmayé… no puede ser una mala persona_…" Es-esta bien, olvídalo si? (sonrió tímidamente)

DARIEN: Yo no debí haberte tratado así.

SERENA: Olvídalo, no me gusta recordar eso.

DARIEN: Bien… dame tu mano

SERENA: Perdón?

DARIEN: Para checarte la presión (mostrándole nuevamente el baumanómetro)

SERENA: Si, claro (extendió su brazo)

Darien tomo nerviosamente su brazo para colocarle el aparato, estaba un tanto nervioso, tal vez recordar lo sucedido lo había afectado un poco haciéndolo sentir culpable y ahora tenia miedo de dañarla.

DARIEN: No te muevas por favor (Se colocó el estetoscopio y comenzó a presionar la bomba que infla el brazal)

SERENA: Si ya lo sé, ya me han tomado antes la presión eh eh!!

DARIEN: (Haciendo una mueca de fastidio) Claro, entonces sabrás que necesito que hagas silencio

SERENA: Si… perdón (se abochornó ligeramente)

DARIEN: Shh!! (Abrió la válvula para dejar que el brazal se desinflara levemente, después procedió a inflarla nuevamente)

SERENA: Auch!, no seas tan brusco.

DARIEN: (Levantando la voz) podrías callarte y estarte quieta un minuto!!!

SERENA: (Se asustó un poco, pero después se molestó) Lo estaría si fueras más cuidadoso, todos tus pacientes van a terminar sin brazos!!!

DARIEN: Me sacas de quicio cabeza de chorlito!!! (dejó su tarea, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana)

SERENA: Yo, lo lamento… pero es que el accidente me dejó muy adolorida de todo el cuerpo

DARIEN: Que!!, cu-cúal accidente? –poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana-

SERENA: El viernes al salir del colegio tuve un accidente!, pero no fue nada grave…

Darien, que estaba mirando hacia la calle, sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho pero no le presto mayor atención, volteó rápidamente para echar un vistazo a la rubia. La observó por unos segundos, después se acercó y se sentó junto a ella nuevamente.

DARIEN: Ya veo, es por eso que tienes esos raspones y magullones… déjame ponerte tu collarín no debes estar sin el. (Se paró para tomar el collarín que había puesto sobre su buró)

SERENA: Si es por eso, pero no ya me encuentro mejor me dieron… de alta el domingo. –Sonriéndole sinceramente-

DARIEN: Ah que bien, que bueno que no fue nada grave

El chico se paró detrás de la rubia, tomo su hermosa cabellera y la acomodó hacia enfrente sobre el hombro de ella; percibió claramente un olor a fresas, aspiró profundamente el aroma y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

DARIEN: _"Este aroma es como… fresas!, huele a fresas"_ (su corazón se estrujó)

Tomó el collarín y lo acomodó rápidamente alrededor de su cuello, revisó velozmente que hubiera quedado correctamente colocado.

DARIEN: Listo!

SERENA: Gracias! (acomodando su cabellera), ya me voy… gracias otra vez.

DARIEN: Espera, aun no he tomado tu presión… puedes volver a desmayarte. (dijo preocupado)

SERENA: No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.

DARIEN: Sin duda eres una cabeza dura (tomando su brazo para tomar su presión),… esta un poco baja… pero estarás bien… (se acerco a su buró y saco algo) toma!!

SERENA: (Con la duda dibujada en el rostro)Y esto?, no soy una niña pequeña a la que el médico le regala una paleta al terminar la consulta (haciendo un puchero)

DARIEN: Vaya no lo había pensado, pero pareces una niña haciendo esos berrinches jajaja

SERENA: Muy gracioso

DARIEN: La paleta es porque el azúcar te va a ayudar a nivelar tu presión. Estas segura que ya estas bien?, si quieres te llevo a tu casa?

SERENA: No es necesario gracias, estoy bien. (dijo al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama)

DARIEN: Estas segura?, si quieres le llamo a alguien para que venga por ti?

SERENA: (Una vez que terminó de arreglar la cama del joven) en verdad estoy bien. Una vez más… gracias.

DARIEN: Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta

SERENA: (Antes de salir del apartamento del chico) Espero que podamos olvidar los problemas anteriores y podamos empezar de nuevo (sonriéndole sinceramente)

DARIEN: (Sonrojándose levemente) Cla-claro, aunque eso no quita que sigas siendo una cabeza de chorlito.

SERENA: Y tu tampoco dejaras de ser un pesado y grosero (mostrándole la lengua a manera de protesta)

DARIEN: Segura de que no quieres que le llame a alguien?... tal vez a Drew??

SERENA: (Su rostro se tornó triste) No…adiós

DARIEN: "_Que fue lo que dije para que se pusiera triste_" Serena (suspiro). Diablos!!! (corriendo hacia las escaleras)

En cuanto Darien mencionó a Andrew, recordó el beso de él y Lita. No lo soportó y las lágrimas brotaron con fuerza, su vista se nublo por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de las escaleras, las fuerzas la abandonaron y se sintió desfallecer nuevamente, pero aún así el llanto no cesó.

DARIEN: (Tirando del brazo de la rubia para evitar que cayera por las escaleras) Aún no estas bien, llamare a Drew!!

SERENA: No!!! (girando su cabeza para ver al pelinegro) no, por favor…

DARIEN: (Sintió que su corazón se entristecía al verla así) Es-estas llorando? Te lastimaste?

SERENA: No es nada, después de todo si soy una niña

DARIEN: No llores (abrazándola para tranquilizarla) shhh, tranquila, tranquila.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que la rubia se tranquilizó.

DARIEN: Vamos te llevare a tu casa y no te atrevas a protestar.

SERENA: Pe-pero… esta bien, gracias(bajo la mirada, esta muy avergonzada por todas las molestias que le ocasionaba al pelinegro y aun estaba triste por lo de Andrew)

En el camino a casa de Serena, ninguno dijo nada. El silencio no era incomodo, más bien era relajante. Unos minutos mas tarde el deportivo negro de Darien se estacionó en el lugar que Serena le indicó.

SERENA: (Bajando del vehículo) Muchas gracias por todo.

DARIEN: No fue nada, cuídate mucho… y mejórate pronto. (Arrancó y se alejó del lugar)

SERENA:_ "Después de todo, es un buen chico!!!"_

_**Hola**__** a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Pues bien ya estoy de regreso… les comento que la operación resulto muy bien y la recuperación aun mejor. Todavía no estoy al cien, pero ya puedo usar la compu; aunque me tardé horrores en terminar el capitulo, y no porque no tuviera inspiración, si no porque se me dificulta escribir.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por sus buenos deseos por lo de mi operación, y también por esperarme durante mas de un mes, pero por fin aquí tienen un capitulo… espero que les guste.**_

_**Muchos saludos, besos abrazos y apapachos… cuídense**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**LQM!!!**_


	10. De regreso a clases

**De regreso a clases**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque parezca imposible de creer, Serena estaba ansiosa por regresar a clases, solo había perdido dos días pero tenía muchas cosas que contarles a sus amigas, estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con Andrew y Lita.

Serena llego a tiempo al colegio, a decir verdad llegó unos minutos antes, se encaminó hacia el área de los casilleros para dejar unos cuadernos. En la entrada del pasillo donde se ubica su casillero, se distinguía una figura masculina, delgada, alta y con cabellera larga sujetada en la arte baja de la nuca. La rubia no recordaba que ningún chico con esas características tuviera su casillero en ese pasillo…

Serena: "_Que raro!... se parece a…_ " Seiya?

El chico no la escuchó, se quedo unos segundos más y se retiró del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás. La chica estaba sumamente intrigada así que se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el lugar donde había estado Seiya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al observar una rosa colocada cuidadosamente en la puerta de su casillero, tenía una nota que decía 'Te extraño'. Sintió algo muy hermoso en su corazón y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Minutos después se encontraba en el salón, sentada en su silla de siempre con la mirada hacia la ventana.

Mina: No puede ser!!!!!!!! (gritó)

Serena pego un brinco asustada por la brusca interrupción de su amiga, después de calmarse volvió a sentarse en la silla, pero ahora mirando a su amiga.

Serena: Mina!!, me asustaste.. me quieres matar o que? (sonrió)

Mina: Esto es muy extraño, no te hemos podido localizar desde el viernes y ahora hasta llegas temprano!!!! (haciendo una cara que demostraba duda) No te han raptado los extraterrestres??

Serena: jajaja Que cosas dices Mina, no tienes limites jajaja

Mina: (Haciendo un puchero) Bueno, es una posibilidad!... Pero si no fue eso entonces porque faltaste a clases?

Serena: Esto.. bueno… yo… veras… "_no quiero hablar de es, primero debo aclarar todo con Andrew_"

Mina: (entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su amiga de manera dudosa) Seiya también a faltado a clases… que coincidencia NO???

Serena: (Respondiendo inocentemente) Si, pero el también regresó hoy lo acabo de ver cuan… digo hace un rato en el pasillo

Mina: Siiiiiiiii, claro. Vamos Serena cuéntame todo… estabas con Seiya (haciendo una cara de picardía)

Serena: Noooo, que cosas piensas Mina… yo…

En ese momento el resto de sus compañeros entró al salón y algunos de ellos se congregaron alrededor de las rubias para preguntar porque no había venido a clases y para ponerla al día de los sucesos ocurridos en su ausencia; hasta que llegó el profesor y comenzaron las clases.

Así pasaron las primeras horas del día, hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de la hora libre.

Como era costumbre las chicas se reunieron en una de las mesas junto a los cerezos.

Amy: Sere, que bueno verte ¿Cómo estas?

Rei: Serena tonta nos tenias preocupadas.

Serena: (Haciendo cara de burla) yo sabia que si me querías!!! (arrojándose a abrazar a la pelinegra)

Rei: (Con la cara roja, porque todos los que iban pasando se les quedaban mirando) Suéltame Serena!!!

Lita: Nos da gusto que estés bien, te extrañamos, pensamos que tal vez te habías enfermado

Serena: Si (entristeciéndose) yo igual las extrañe.

Mina: Ya cuéntanos porque no habías venido?, ya sé!!!! Igual que a mi te daba miedo ver los resultados de tus exámenes (aseguró)

Serena: Re-sul-tados!! No me acordaba jiji

Mina: No te preocupes yo recogí los de ingles, química y … (sacándolos de su maleta)

Serena: Dámelos! (arrebatándoselos de las manos)

Se alejó varios metros de la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas, se recargo en uno de los árboles del patio y comenzó a ver sus resultados.

Serena: jiji creo que a mamá no le va a gustar esto!! (suspiro) ojala todavía me tenga consideración por que aun estoy convaleciente jiji.

Tomo el examen de ingles, lo arrugó y apretó hasta formar una especie de pelota con el, suspirando derrotada pensó que no había que arriesgarse con un resultado tan bajo. Con la pelota de papel en la mano se encamino en dirección a la mesa que compartía con sus amigas.

Serena: En fin! (arrojó la pelota sobre su hombro, hacia la papelera que estaba a sus espaldas)

¿?: Auch!!

Serena: Ups! (encogiéndose de hombros)

¿?: No creí que podrías empeorar cabeza de chorlito!!! (mirando divertido el examen de ingles que le había caído en la cabeza)

Serena: (Se giró lentamente) No es tu asunto, entrometido!! (dijo indignada)

Darien: No es mi culpa que tus resultados me lleguen casi directamente a las manos. Necesitas esforzarte más, deja de andar pensando en Drew!! (comentó con una sonrisa en los labios)

Serena: (Entristeciéndose al momento) No pienso en Andrew… dámelo! (estirándose para tratar de quitarle el examen de las manos a su compañero) auch! (tocándose el cuello)

Darien: (ligeramente alarmado) Estas bien?

Serena: Si gracias.

Darien: No deberías haberte quitado el collarín, no puedes haberte curado de ayer para hoy.

Serena: Lo sé, pero no quería que nadie supiera lo del accidente!

Darien: Cabeza de chorlito eso no se puede ocultar, esos moretones y… ¡¡ya no están!!

Serena: Maravillas del maquillaje!!! (sonrió)

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las amigas de Serena, Mina se había dado cuenta de la situación y miraba la escena de manera nerviosa, temiendo que se volviera a repetir el incidente del examen de matemáticas.

El resto de las chicas al darse cuenta de que Mina miraba con miedo hacia el lugar donde estaba Serena, se giraron rápidamente para saber lo que ocurría.

Rei: Darien! (comentó emocionada, comenzado a levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse al encuentro de su amado)

Darien: (Acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla donde el día de ayer había visto el moretón) Eres mucho mas linda sin maquillaje (dijo con voz baja)

Serena: (Sintiendo un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que sus mejilla se cubrían de color carmín) Gra-gracias

Darien: (Retiro rápidamente la mano) Demonios… yo… me tengo que ir. (Se dio la vuelta para alejarse) Adiós!

Rei: Darien!, espera… Serena tonta que le hiciste a mi querido Darien?

Serena: (Roja como un jitomate) Na-nada!

Después de que la lluvia de preguntas sobre Serena hubo finalizado, cada una se dirigió a su salón para su siguiente ronda de clases. Mina y Serena iban corriendo porque el profesor Matsumoto no tiene muy buen carácter y no querían molestarlo.

Mina: (Respirando agitadamente) Fiu!!! Lo lo-gramos Se-re

Serena: S-si… y esto? (preguntó incrédula)

Mina: que cosa? (sin mirar a su amiga)

Serena: U-una rosa…

Mina: Wuauuuuuuu!!!, Sere alguien te invito al baile yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (gritando y brincando de la emoción).. a que grado le tocarían rosas azules?!!!

Serena: Crees que haya sido Andrew?

Mina: Esto, bueno yo no… mira tiene una nota!! (con cara de fastidio) Aunque eso es hacer trampa!!

Serena: Con todo mi amor!

Mina: que romántico!!! (haciendo ajitos soñadores) buuu ya llego el profe!

Las clases del día llegaron a su fin, Serena se encontraba muy cansada pero aún no terminaba su día. Debía presentarse al ensayo de los hermanos Kou y disculparse por los días que no fue. Se dirigió a su casillero para dejar algunas cosas cuando se sorprendió enormemente cuando en la puerta estaba una hermosa rosa roja, la guardo dentro de su casillero junto con las otras dos que había recibido ese día.

En el salón de música estaba casi lleno de jovencitas que suspiraban y miraban anhelantemente hacia un lugar en específico, de momento Serena no entendía que estaba pasando pero en cuanto entró en el salón todo cobro sentido. Los hermanos Kou estaban ensayando pero no era un ensayo cualquiera, en esta ocasión era un ensayo completo con todo y vestuario (especial para el concierto).

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Seiya se veia tan guapo estaba cantando la canción del viernes antes de que pasara el accidente. Tenia los ojos cerrados, el sentimiento con el que la interpretaba era sorprendente, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras unas ganas enormes de correr a abrazarlo se extendían por su brazos.

Estaba tan concentrada en Seiya que no se dio cuenta cuando la música dejó de sonar, todo el salón se había quedado en silencio en cuanto Seiya dejó de cantar; se le había ido la voz al ver a la rubia en la entrada del salón, ella tenia la mirada fija en el y tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa que le quitó el aliento.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar al que estaba mirando el pelinegro, Yaten y Taiki sonrieron entendiendo el comportamiento de su hermano, pero su público lanzaba miradas amenazantes a la chica rubia de la entrada.

Taiki bajó del pequeño escenario y fue a encontrarse con Serena.

Taiki: Serena que gusto que ya estés de regreso!!! (abrazándola)

Serena: (soliendo de su ensoñación) Eh!!, a sí claro. No podía perderme el ensayo

Taiki: Y como te encuentras Serena, ya estas totalmente recuperada del acci…

Serena: Cómo…

Yaten: Hola Serena, como estas?

Serena: Bi-bien gracias

Seiya: Bom-bon, yo… te extrañé (abrazándola fuertemente)

Serena: auch! (se quejo)

Taiki: (alarmándose al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba lastimando a la chica) Suéltala (apartándola de un jalón)

Seiya: Pero que te pasa!!! (gritó)

Serena: (mirando agradecida a Taiki) Veo que ya tienen el vestuario para el concierto (comentó, tratando de cambiar el tema)

Yaten: Así es, pero no creas que nos olvidamos de ti… quieres probarte tu vestuario?

Serena: En verdad? (dijo emocionada)… pero si yo falte a los ensayos… Rei se ve mejor en mi lugar (mirando como su amiga estaba supliéndola en los teclados y coros)

Taiki: Bonita, como dices eso?, de ninguna manera te cambiaríamos… no fue tu culpa el que faltaras.

Seiya: Te queremos en el grupo bombón, lo harás muy bien. Te necesito… necesitamos a nuestro lado.

Serena: Pe-pero y Rei?, no puedo hacerle esto…

Yaten: No te preocupes ella sabia que era hasta que regresaras… además ella y Mina cantarán como solistas en el concurso.

Serena: Pues… ¡en donde esta mi vestuario!!! (Exclamo emocionada)

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, entre pruebas de vestuario, ensayos y bromas. Serena se sentía muy contenta, se había olvidado por completo –momentáneamente- de lo de Andrew y Lita, Seiya la hacia olvidar sus problemas con todas sus ocurrencias y sentido del humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente las cinco chicas se encontraba reunidas a la puerta del colegio todas se veían muy contentas mientras platicaban alegremente de todo lo sucedido en los días que Serena no había estado con ellas.

Mina trataba por todos los medios de sacarle algo de información a la otra rubia, respecto al motivo de su ausencia los días anteriores pero no conseguía nada más que un par de excusas. Como consecuencia, tuvieron que cambiar de tema.

Mina: Chicas no se olviden que hoy en la noche es el evento, ya habíamos quedado de ir!!

Serena: Cual evento?, porque a mi no me han invitado?... que malas!!!!!

Rei: Tonta, como te íbamos a invitar si no habías venido a clases?!!!!! (dijo furiosa)

Amy: Es verdad Sere!

Lita: Cierto, además ayer se nos olvidó comentarte. Hoy en la noche habrá carreras de autos a beneficio del Colegio.

Serena: Carreras?... ya quiero ir!! (dijo alegremente) nunca antes e ido… a que hora es?

Mina: Es a las 7, en la pista que esta cerca del parque central.

Serena: Muy bien, yo las veo allá

Mina: Si quieres yo paso por ti y nos vamos juntas!

Serena: Eh bueno, yo no… es que antes tengo un asunto que atender, así que mejor las alcanzo …

¿?: Cabeza de chorlito!!! (dijo alegremente y en voz alta)

Serena: (Se giro al instante para ver a la persona que la llamó así, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba) Eres un grosero y un patán!! (gritó, haciendo un mohín)

Rei: Darien!... hola como…

Darien: No te enfades cabeza de chorlito, puedes venir un segundo ?(sonriéndole a la rubia, sin escuchar lo que decía Rei)

Serena: No! (observando como el chico –que estaba algunos metros atrás de ella- endurecía su semblante)… regreso chicas.

Darien: Como sigues?, espero que te haya gustado la flor que deje ayer en..

Serena: La rosa (dijo con los colores en el rostro) … si esta muy bonita, gracias.

Darien: Que bueno que te gustó. Y como sigues?

Serena: Mejor gracias (sonrió)

Darien: (Acariciándole la mejilla) Me alegro… toma (dándole una paleta)

Mientras tanto Rei observaba incrédula la escena.

Rei: Pero que demonios esta pasando?

Amy: A que te refieres?

Mina: Desde cuando son tan amables el uno con el otro?

Rei: Esa Serena tonta, como se atreve… es MI Darien!!! (sintiendo que el enojo se apoderaba de ella)

De regreso con Darien y Serena

Serena: Y esto?

Darien: La olvidaste la otra vez en mi carro

Serena: Oh! Lo siento jiji… pero gracias. Pero no creo que por eso me hayas pedido que viniera… o si?

Darien: No (poniéndose serio) yo, yo quiero pedirte… bueno si tu quisieras… yo…

Serena: (sitiándose nerviosa)No entiendo nada, dime lo que sea.

Darien: Bien, Andrew esta muy molesto contigo y tiene muchas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza respecto al porque de tu ausencia… quiero pedirte que hables con el o quiero saber si tienes algún inconveniente en que le comente lo de tu accidente.. así el no pensaría todas esas tonterías y…

Serena: No, no pienso hablar con el y te prohíbo que digas algo de mi accidente… nadie lo sabe mas que tu y quiero que así se quede. Además yo no tengo porque aclararle nada, no he hecho nada malo y a el nunca le ha importado lo que haga con vida y menos a ahora que tiene a… que tiene a Lita! (dijo bajando el rostro mientras sentía que unas lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos)

Darien: Que dices?. No es posible, el siente algo por ti… ayer estaba furioso porque te vio con Seiya en el ensayo.

Serena: (Momentáneamente su corazón se agito con alegría al saber que Andrew sentía algo por ella) Te equivocas… el y Lita

Darien: Perdóname, pero si tu amiga te dijo eso esta mintiendo, yo sé que…

Serena: (Levantando la voz) Basta!!!!, yo los vi besándose… el día que me desmaye y me llevaste a tu apartamento… los vi (las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos) Lita no me dijo nada…

Darien: (Apretando las manos en forma de puños y con el rostro tenso) Ese idiota!! (Al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Serena, se forzó a calmarse) Tranquila, por algo pasan las cosas… talvez después…

Serena: No habrá después, yo no le haría eso a Lita… además es mejor así. (sonrió débilmente)

Darien: (Tomándola ambas manos entre la suyas para tratar de darle ánimos) Pues yo creo que…

Rei¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Suelta a MI Darien, Serena tonta…

Darien: (Arqueado una ceja) Me voy tengo clase. Cuídate (le dijo en voz baja a Serena y con una mirada tierna ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara)

Rei: Explícame que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos, hasta donde tenia entendido no se soportaban… y ahora!!!. Cuando ocurrió eso si ni siquiera habías asistido a clases!. Contéstame Serena!!!!!!! (Gritó)

Lita: Basta Rei, no grites de esa manera, todos nos están observando

Amy: Además que tiene de raro, Serena es una chica muy alegre y todos los que la conocemos la queremos mucho.

Mina: Talvez sea el destino jiji, Serena es una mujer muy guapa y eso no pasa desapercibido para los hombres jiji

Rei: Que tonterías dices, Serena es una niña… ella no tiene nada en común con Darien que es muy maduro, estoy segura de que a el no le gustan las niñas lloronas.

Serena: Tienes razón Rei y no te preocupes porque no me interesa tener nada con ese petulante, entrometido _"guapo y amable"_… chico. Las dejo chicas, tengo que buscar a los Kou para ver los últimos detalles del baile. Adiós.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes… ¿Me perdonan?**_

_**Pues bien aquí le dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les guste. Probablemente no lo encuentren muy emocionante pero de verdad me esforcé en escribirlo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta ya se van enredando mas las cosas (o eso es lo que intenté hacer jiji)**_

_**Me gustaría saber que opinan de este capitulo les gustó, tienen algunas sugerencias, comentarios, etc.?, pues no dejen de escribir reviews.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, tratare de actualizar pronto.**_

_**Muchos saludos, besos abrazos y apapachos… cuídense**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**LQM!!!**_


End file.
